


... Et le dernier automne

by tomlindrugs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Harry a 24 ans au début, Harry travaille dans une galerie d'art, Ils vivent ensemble, Louis 26, Louis est étudiant, M/M, Personne ne meurt, alors là hehe, buvez de manière responsable, c'est assez violent, ce one shot est problématique mais de manière consciente, désillusions, en fait c'est pas sad ending c'est juste réaliste quoi, harry a un neveu!, harry pleure beaucoup, il ne rate pas une occasion de pleurer, il y a beaucoup de vin dans cette histoire, je mentionne le lait une seule fois, l'amour n'existe pas, louis est passé de petit montagnard viticulteur à typique bobo de paris, sauf l'amour, si vous n'aimez pas les sad endings, tracez, trigger warning peut être, un peu, violence verbale, vous comprendrez
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlindrugs/pseuds/tomlindrugs
Summary: Harry aime Louis, et il aime la vie qu’il mène avec lui, il en est persuadé. Ils s’aiment depuis quatre ans. Mais vivre ensemble signifie aussi grandir ensemble, et changer sans s’éloigner ou faire peur à l’autre est un défi de taille. Lorsque Harry s'affirme et trouve enfin sa place dans le monde, il réalise rapidement que rien n'est jamais acquis.ouLa suite et fin de Trois Étés, qui retrace l’évolution d’un amour depuis ses tous débuts, à travers les obstacles, jusqu’à sa fin, et même un peu après.ou encoreMes désillusions à propos de l'amour : une leçon que j'ai apprise.





	... Et le dernier automne

Au début de l’automne, après des vacances un peu agitées, Harry reprend ses activités au sein de l’une des galeries les plus prisées et visitées de Montmartre. Son travail est très demandant, surtout aux alentours de la rentrée. Il aide à planifier et organiser les expositions autour de différentes thématiques, et s’occupe à peu près de toute la démarche des évènements : de la définition du thème jusqu’au vernissage. Les plus grands amateurs d’art contemporain font des kilomètres pour voir, critiquer et même acheter les œuvres exposées, et la pression est énorme.

C’est un lundi soir, et Harry est encore à la galerie. Dans la grande section vide réservée aux expositions temporaires, il guide l’un des artistes que l’équipe a contactés et lui explique tout ce qu’il faut savoir. La lumière artificielle se réverbère sur les murs et le sol blanc des salles : dehors, il fait nuit noire.

\- On a passé vos œuvres en revue, et on s’est dit que pour rester dans la continuité, parce que c’est vraiment ça, hein, c’est comme un livre qu’on lit… pour que ce soit logique, on vous placerait plutôt dans la dernière salle, au fond. Votre vision, c’était un peu… un peu plus obscur, qui touche peut-être à des sujets sensibles, alors on s’est dit que ça méritait sa propre salle, ça pourrait être intéressant. De l’autre côté, c’est carrément à l’opposé de votre tonalité, enfin vous verrez, et c’est vous qui confirmerez l’emplacement, au final.

Le jeune homme qui le suivait depuis tout à l’heure, en silence, les bras croisés, hoche lentement la tête, en regardant tout autour de lui. Leurs pas font écho dans le vide et il s’arrête en plein milieu. Il sourit un peu à Harry.

\- Vous les trouvez obscures ?

\- Comparé à ce qu’on a pu voir dans le thème jusqu’ici, plutôt, oui. Mais c’est une bonne chose, je trouve. C’est une autre vision, c’est intéressant. Moi, j’ai beaucoup aimé la première que vous aviez proposé. _L’Innocence Nue_.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. D’habitude, on vous prendrait la tête avec des détails, mais je la trouve parfaite. D’ailleurs, si vous pouviez personnellement m’en dire un peu plus…. Pas ce soir, parce qu’il faut fermer, mais…

\- Oui, avec plaisir, il répond, en soutenant son regard. Vous voulez mon numéro ?

Harry s’apprête à répondre, mais il s’interrompt en voyant le petit sourire qui s’était dessiné sur les lèvres pleines de l’Artiste. Il bégaie et baisse le ton quand il répond :

\- Je… Je pensais plutôt à fixer un rendez-vous dans mon bureau, ici. Pendant la semaine.

Il s’efforce de ne pas baisser les yeux alors que l’Artiste ne semble pas perturbé, pas le moins du monde.

\- Je suis disponible toute la semaine, sauf le jeudi.

\- D’accord, acquiesce Harry. Je prends note. Ce sera tout… à moins que vous ayez des questions?

\- Pas pour le moment.

Harry lui tend la main pour le remercier et lui dire au revoir, et il retourne dans son bureau, non pas sans un dernier regard derrière lui. L’Artiste disparaît, entraîné par le vent d’octobre, là-dehors. Il rassemble ses affaires, et surligne les coordonnées des artistes à contacter dans les jours à venir. Il est seul dans la galerie.

Il s’habille un peu plus chaudement, ferme à clé et quitte. Pour un lundi soir, le quartier est encore bien animé. Il emprunte les petites rues et descend jusqu’à atteindre le métro, station Abbesses. Pendant le trajet jusqu’à la Gare Saint-Lazare, il s’efforce de lire une page de son livre. Mais il la regarde seulement, sans rien retenir. Ses yeux lisent et relisent le même paragraphe. Il repense à l’Artiste, il le voit lui, pas les mots.

Au même instant, il reçoit un message. Il sort son portable et referme son livre. Sa sœur lui a envoyé une photo, accompagnée d’un « Je tue qui en premier ? ». C’est Baptiste, son fiancé qui dort sur le canapé, pendant que leur fils de trois ans, Milo, fait de la peinture sur le grand tapis blanc du salon. Attendri, et avec un petit sourire qui fait courber ses lèvres, Harry lui répond :

_« Sois pas trop dure avec lui… et dis-lui qu’il me manque et que j’ai hâte de le revoir. »_

Harry et son petit neveu, c’était une grande histoire d’amour qui avait débuté dès le premier jour. Il était parmi les premiers à avoir pu porter le bébé dans ses bras à l’hôpital, et se le disputait un peu avec Baptiste : _« Tu peux me laisser porter mon fils, un peu, non ? » « Oui, bah deux secondes! »_

Il ne le voyait pas très souvent, puisque Gemma vivait à Bordeaux et lui, à Paris. Mais il s’assure, chaque fois qu’ils se retrouvent, que le petit soit couvert d’amour, de cadeaux, de bisous et de câlins. Milo l’adore, et les proches de Harry ne l’ont jamais vu se comporter ainsi avec quiconque. C’était plutôt attendrissant, et Louis a pu en être témoin, le premier Noël qu’il a passé avec leur famille. Milo n’avait que quelques mois, et Harry ne le lâchait pas d’une semelle, pendant toutes les fêtes. Il le portait dans ses bras en se promenant dans la maison, fredonnait pour lui, le berçait jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme.

Et il se souvient de ce soir-là, la veille de Noël. Il était dans la chambre qu’occupait Gemma lorsqu’elle passait à la maison, allongé sur son grand lit dans la pénombre, Milo quasi-endormi sur son torse, et Louis était à ses côtés. Ils se parlaient tout bas pour ne pas le réveiller. Louis lui avait dit, _« Un jour ce sera nous. Promis, ce sera notre tour. »_

À l’évocation de ce souvenir, Harry revient sur Terre. Le métro ralentit, il range son portable et se souvient que la réalité aujourd’hui était toute autre.

Lorsqu’il sort, il passe au tabac pour acheter la marque de cigarettes que Louis préfère. Il rejoint leur immeuble. Ils ont emménagé dans le 15e il y a à peu près un an. Le beau-père de Louis, qui travaillait dans le milieu, leur avait été d’une aide précieuse dans l’obtention de cet appartement dont ils étaient tombés amoureux dès la visite. Ce n’était pas énorme, mais cela changeait du 20 mètres carré dans lequel vivait Harry auparavant. En moins d’un an, ils avaient fait de cet appartement un véritable chez-soi.

Harry prend l’ascenseur jusqu’au quatrième étage. Devant leur porte, il s’arrête un moment. Il entend des voix. Il fronce un peu les sourcils, puis insère la clé dans la serrure. Il passe le pas de la porte tout en retirant son manteau. À les entendre ils doivent être environ une dizaine ou une quinzaine. Il y a un peu de musique, et l’odeur de la cigarette parvient rapidement jusqu’à lui. Il retire ses chaussures et pose ses clés sur le meuble près de l’entrée. Il met quelques secondes à se remettre de la panique initiale déclenchée par la présence d’inconnus chez lui. Il se recoiffe rapidement devant le petit miroir près de la porte. Il a les cheveux courts depuis quelques mois. Lorsqu’il était revenu de chez le coiffeur, Louis n’avait pas souri. Il avait dit : _Je les aimais longs tu sai_s.

Peu sûr de ce qui l’attend, Harry se dirige vers la grande pièce à vivre. Toutes les fenêtres sont ouvertes. Louis semble avoir organisé une soirée sans le prévenir. Il suppose que tous ces gens font partie de sa promo en dernière année d’architecture. Deux filles fument près des fenêtres ouvertes; il voit des gens dans la cuisine, d’autres qui discutent devant la télé, et puis Louis, au coin du grand canapé, entouré de ses amis. Un homme a son bras derrière lui, sur le dossier. Harry s’approche, prudemment, et Louis daigne enfin de lever les yeux vers lui. Il est habillé d’un col roulé noir, la mèche élégamment coiffée vers le haut, le teint hâlé, qui fait ressortir ses yeux. S’ils étaient seuls, Harry lui aurait dit à quel point il le trouve beau. Sa boucle d’oreille en diamant scintille sous la lumière tamisée du salon. Et il le regarde d’un air un peu défiant. Harry n’est pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Bonsoir, dit Louis.

\- Salut, répond Harry, distrait par tous ces gens autour de lui.

\- Viens là, mon cœur, il demande, en se poussant un peu et en lui faisant de la place près de lui.

\- Euh… je vais dire bonjour aux gens.

\- Pas la peine, viens.

Un peu mal à l’aise, Harry va s’asseoir entre lui et le bras du canapé. Immédiatement, Louis passe un bras autour de sa taille, et demande un baiser. Harry le lui donne. Il a l’impression que c’est plus pour la forme qu’autre chose. En effet, on les scrute.

\- Ça va, t’as passé une bonne journée ? chuchote Louis, sans le quitter du regard.

\- Ouais. Toi ?

\- J’suis crevé, je vais pas te mentir.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? il demande, en désignant d’un signe de tête tous les invités.

Louis ne répond pas. Il l’embrasse sur la joue en guise de conclusion. Sa main qu’il avait passé autour de sa taille trouve sa place sur le haut de sa cuisse, qu’il tapote doucement, distraitement, au fil des conversations. Autour d’eux, on fume, on boit – il y a deux bouteilles de Beaujolais ouvertes sur la table basse, et une série de verres vides ou à moitié pleins. On parle, aussi. Visiblement ils en sont au sujet politique : Louis écoute plus qu’autre chose, et lance quelques remarques qui suscitent soit des éclats de rire, soit des indignations qui rallument le débat. Pourtant, Harry trouve que le sujet du nouveau président de la République, un vrai tyran d’extrême-droite qui sème le désordre sur la scène internationale, n’est pas très drôle. Surtout lorsqu’il comprend que tout le monde ici, sauf Louis et lui, a voté pour lui.

Harry observe silencieusement, fidèle à son habitude. Il voit ces deux jeunes femmes à la fenêtre qui lui font des œillades qu’elles croient discrètes, une fois de temps en temps. Il voit un mec un peu plus vieux, en grande conversation avec une fille rousse qui l’écoute et qui, vraisemblablement, semble boire ses paroles. Elle acquiesce et n’essaie même pas d’en placer une. Il parle éloquemment, lui explique sa vision des choses, s’arrête pour boire un coup, et reprend. Harry détourne le regard lorsqu’il le voit poser sa main sur le genou de la jeune femme.

Et puis, surtout, il voit cet homme près de Louis. Sean. Ils semblent proches, tous les deux. Et jusqu’à ce que Harry prenne place près d’eux, il avait bien son bras autour de ses épaules. Harry le regarde de la tête aux pieds, sans gêne. Tout le monde est un peu chic et rupin, ce soir. Comme un thème, un code vestimentaire. Ils sont tous pareils. Cols roulés, cardigans, cheveux coiffés, parfums qui font tourner la tête, chaussures en cuir, en peau de croco. Et Louis en fait partie. Il écoute son voisin, intéressé, une cigarette à moitié consumée entre les doigts, un verre de vin à moitié bu dans la même main.

\- Du coup, Harry.

Le concerné se fait sortir de sa contemplation. Il regarde vers la fenêtre. Une grande fille blonde, dont il est certain d’avoir déjà vu la jupe à carreaux dans le défilé d’un grand designer plus tôt cette année.

\- Tu vas bien ? Moi, c’est Lola.

\- … Enchanté Lola.

\- Louis nous a parlé de toi. Qu’est-ce que tu fais, dans la vie ?

Louis resserre son emprise autour de sa taille, il se penche un peu vers lui, le regarde attentivement.

\- Je suis co-directeur de la Halle des Vignes à Montmartre. C’est un centre d’art, et j’organise les expositions de la galerie.

\- Ah, c’est intéressant, elle répond. Quand tu dis art, c’est quel genre ?

\- C’est de l’art contemporain. Et ça peut aussi bien être des tableaux que des sculptures, des courts-métrages, et d’autres types de médiums… En ce moment, le thème, c’est _Isolation et Féminité. _Et… tout est dans le registre art brut, art singulier, tout ce qui est un peu outsider.

\- Moi, j’ai un peu de mal avec ce genre de truc. L’art contemporain. Je sais pas, je comprends jamais. Ça me fait rien ressentir du tout. Dans les musées d’art moderne, si je me retrouve devant une toile complètement verte, tu vois, par exemple… bah je sais pas trop quoi en faire. Alors que les trucs plus évidents, les classiques, chefs-d’œuvre, tout ça, là y’a de quoi s’extasier.

Harry acquiesce.

\- C’est subjectif, aussi, y’en a vraiment pour tous les goûts, c’est pas limité à un type de création en particulier. Après, je suis d’accord qu’avec certaines œuvres, il faut pas trop chercher à comprendre.

Elle rigole un peu, Harry lui sourit.

\- Et donc, art moderne et art contemporain, c’est deux choses différentes ?

\- Oui, répond Harry. J’ai hésité à te reprendre, mais… L’art moderne c’est… une période, qui a commencé avec les impressionnistes dans les années 1870, avec Édouard Manet, tout ça. Ça comprenait le réalisme, le symbolisme, l’art nouveau, etc. Et ça s’est achevé vers 1950. Après, il y a eu le début du pop’art, j’sais pas si tu vois…

\- Ouais, elle acquiesce, intéressée. Avec… comment il s’appelle… le mec qui exposait les soupes Campbell en conserve…

\- Andy Warhol. Et t’as raison, c’est un pionnier important. Ça a marqué le début d’une nouvelle période. Là, depuis les années 60, c’est un peu compliqué d’en donner une vraie définition. En général, c’est des œuvres qui s’adressent au public, qui… qui véhiculent des idées, des concepts, ou qui dénoncent quelque chose. Il y a beaucoup moins de représentation réaliste, et plus de critique et de questionnement. En gros, c’est tout ce qui transgresse les règles, entre guillemets, de l’art comme on pouvait le voir dans les œuvres modernes ou classiques. C’est cette période, jusqu’aujourd’hui, et qui est en constante évolution, qu’on qualifie de contemporaine. Cette période-là, avec laquelle t’as un peu de mal.

\- T’as parlé d’art nouveau… C’est une période aussi ?

\- Non. C’est un mouvement. C’est un peu plus spécifique, comme un style. Tu vois les bouches de métro? À l’entrée de certaines stations, la petite arche au-dessus de l’escalier où c’est écrit métropolitain ? Bah c’est un exemple de-

\- Doudou, chuchote Louis en caressant son genou pour attirer son attention, tu ramènes la dernière bouteille, s’il te plaît ?

\- Mais laisse-le finir, non ? s’indigne Lola.

Harry se lève pour aller chercher la dernière bouteille de vin rouge dans l’un des hauts placards, là où ils les disposent à l’horizontale. Il entend Louis qui répond.

\- Genre ça t’intéresse.

\- Bah, oui ! Elle se met à rire. J’étais à fond.

\- Ouais, c’est ça.

Sans même qu’il ne le lui demande, Harry ouvre la bouteille et en verse un peu dans le verre de Louis avant de se rasseoir près de lui. Louis replace son bras autour de sa taille et le serre contre lui.

\- Sinon, ça fait combien de temps, avec Louis ?

\- Qu’on est ensemble ?

\- Oui.

\- Trois ans, répond Louis avant de boire une gorgée de vin. Trois ans et demi, un truc comme ça. Mais on se connaît depuis tout petits.

\- Quatre ans, chuchote Harry, plus pour lui que pour les autres.

\- Vous êtes mignons, ensemble, commente la jeune femme. Longue vie à vous.

Elle lève son verre et Harry lui sourit encore, avant de reposer sa tête contre l’épaule de Louis, qui reprend ses discussions animées. Comme on parle d’eux en ce moment, Louis leur raconte des anecdotes à propos de leurs vacances sur la côte d’Amalfi, en Italie. Il omet de mentionner le moment où ils s’étaient disputés très fort, dès le début. Il ne leur raconte pas à quel point ils allaient mal ces premiers jours. Harry, lui, s’en souvient très bien. Ce n’était d’ailleurs pas la première fois qu’ils se disputaient. Et d’habitude, c’était souvent Harry qui en souffrait le plus.

Près d’une heure passe, et Harry commence franchement à piquer du nez. Il s’ennuie et a un peu de mal à suivre ce qu’on dit. Si toutefois il entend un propos douteux, il se contente de froncer les sourcils. Il n’a ni la foi, ni le courage d’intervenir et de lancer un débat. Quelques fois, il se tourne un peu vers Louis et cherche son regard, l’air de demander : _Tu vas rien dire ?_ Chaque fois, Louis l’évite. Et Harry a l’impression d’être avec un parfait étranger, parfois. Il se dit que c’est cette nouvelle vie. Cette ville. À croire que ça change les gens. Lui qui disait aimer disparaître parmi la foule, le voilà qui s’exprime impunément, qui regarde les gens de haut quelques fois. Parfois, Harry a envie de lui demander « Mais pour qui tu te prends ? ».

\- Lou ? il chuchote. T’as dîné ?

\- Comment ? il se tourne vers lui.

\- Tu veux manger, je te fais quelque chose ?

\- Euh… Vous voulez manger un truc ? Il demande aux gens, qui refusent poliment. Non, ça va aller, il répond, plus bas.

\- Je demandais pas pour eux.

Quand il entend un verre se casser un peu plus loin, Harry se lève et va voir ce qui se passe. La cuisine est un désastre. Une montagne de vaisselle s’accumule depuis le matin dans l’évier, sur le comptoir et sur la petite table en bois. Il reste dans l’entrée, un peu agacé. Les deux jeunes hommes s’excusent et proposent de nettoyer, mais Harry leur dit simplement de quitter la cuisine. Il ramasse prudemment les bouts de verre, passe le balai et nettoie le sol pour s’assurer qu’il ne reste plus de verre. Puis il commence à faire la vaisselle, sachant qu’il allait y rester pendant un bout de temps et qu’il se faisait tard.

Dans le salon, ça reprend de plus belle. Les gens sont un peu plus pompettes qu’en début de soirée. Ça rit un peu plus fort : Harry ne sait pas si c’est la réalité, ou si ce n’est qu’une impression.

\- Eh, eh, entre nous…. Juste entre nous… 

\- Oui, Louis se penche vers Sean. Entre nous, je t’écoute, il dit, un sourire ivre accroché à ses lèvres et les joues un peu rosées.

\- Il a un peu une bouche de suceuse, ton mec, non ? Enfin… ça se voit bien que c’est toi qui… voilà. Il suffisait de vous observer deux minutes et…

Louis hésite un moment, puis il se met à rire et finit son verre cul sec. Les autres rient un peu, aussi.

\- Déjà… alors, déjà, pourquoi tu regardes la bouche de mon mec ? Qu’on soit clairs.

\- Est-ce que j’ai tort ? Est-ce que j’ai tort, ou pas ? Tu vas nier ? Il baisse un peu le ton. Tu vas pas me dire que c’est toi qui te fais prendre…

\- Mais ça va pas… Tu crois que-

\- Arrête, les interrompt Lola. C’est pas cool, Sean, ça se dit pas, ces choses-là.

\- Mais c’est pas une question de cool ou pas cool, c’est juste un fait. Si moi, là, je dis qu’une meuf… ou un mec dans ce cas-là, a une bouche de suceuse, c’est pas pour le ou la dégrader, quoi, c’est un fait. Un trait physique. C’est comme si je disais, ouais, il a les cheveux bouclés. C’est tout.

\- Non, elle proteste. T’as tellement tort, je sais même pas par où commencer pour t’expliquer à quel point t’es bête, mec. Imagine je dis ça de ta copine.

\- Bah t’aurais raison. Elle suce bien, ma meuf. C’est un compliment.

Alors qu’on pouffe de rire, Louis se remplit un autre verre en souriant bêtement.

\- C’est bon, arrêtez, là. Qu’est-ce que vous êtes mauvais.

Par chance, Harry ne les entend pas bien depuis la cuisine. Ou plutôt, il entend ce qui se passe mais il ne comprend pas de quoi ils parlent. Après s’être épuisé à la tâche, la cuisine est enfin propre. Il mange debout, quelques restes du repas de la veille, histoire de se caler la faim, puis il retourne dans le salon pour retrouver sa place, nettement moins calme et patient qu’avant. Il pose une main sur la cuisse de Louis.

\- Je vais me coucher, il chuchote. Tu peux leur dire de partir ? Il est tard.

Louis acquiesce.

\- On fera pas de bruit. Tu peux y aller, je te rejoins tout à l’heure.

Sans faire de commentaire, bien qu’il en ait cruellement envie, Harry se lève. Louis le retient par la main, lui fait signe d’approcher et l’embrasse sur les lèvres pour lui dire bonne nuit. Harry aurait trouvé ça agréable, s’il n’avait pas l’impression persistante que tout ça n’est que pour la forme, que pour l’effet.

Il va prendre une douche, se brosse les dents et va tout de suite se coucher. Même à travers la porte fermée, il entend encore les voix et la musique jusqu’à environ une heure du matin, heure à laquelle il réussit enfin à s’endormir.

Il se fait réveiller au milieu de la nuit par le bruit des tiroirs qu’on ouvre et qu’on ferme. Ses pas dans la chambre à coucher font grincer le plancher; il n’est pas très discret. Il l’entend tousser, se déshabiller, et glisser dans le lit près de lui. Il le sent qui se penche vers lui, comme pour voir s’il était réveillé. Alors, il fait semblant de dormir.

*

À son réveil, le lendemain, Louis n’est plus à ses côtés. Il s’étire longuement et regarde l’heure. Il est neuf heures. Il ouvre les volets.

À sa surprise, il le trouve dans le salon, allongé en caleçon sur le grand canapé, devant _Nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie_. Ses cheveux si bien coiffés la veille lui retombent sur le front, en bataille, et il flotte dans un pull noir en laine, trop large pour lui.

\- Salut, il marmonne sans lâcher l’écran du regard.

\- T’es pas à la fac ?

\- Nan, j’ai la crève. J’ai trop mal à la tête. Tu peux faire du café ?

Harry évalue l’état des lieux, hésitant.

\- S’te plaît, doudou.

Il obéit, et il va lui préparer sa tasse.

\- C’est le bordel, ici, il dit, depuis la cuisine.

\- Hein ?

\- J’ai dit, c’est le bordel. Ils ont foutu un désordre pas possible hier. Et ça pue la clope. Tu peux nettoyer un peu, s’il te plaît ? Et aérer.

\- Oui. Je ferai ça tout à l’heure. Quand tu sors.

\- Tu peux aussi le faire maintenant, comme ça ce sera fait.

\- Laisse-moi _deux minutes_. J’ai mal à la tête, je déconne pas.

Harry se tait et laisse tomber pour le moment. Il lui amène sa tasse de café et s’assoit près de lui. Ils regardent l’émission ensemble jusqu’à la pause pub. Comme il fait un peu froid, il se partagent un grand plaid.

\- Tu m’avais pas prévenu que tu comptais organiser un truc, hier soir, Harry lui reproche, doucement.

\- Ouais, mais c’était pas vraiment prévu. J’avais invité deux trois potes, à la base. Après les gens ont su, ils sont venus, j’sais pas.

\- C’est eux, les gens avec qui tu passes ton temps ?

\- Quoi ?

Louis le dévisage, perplexe. 

\- Ouais, il reprend. C’est mes potes.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu traînes avec des gens comme ça.

\- Des gens comme ça.

\- Fais pas semblant, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tes potes fachos, là, ils ont tous voté Capel.

Louis le regarde sans rien dire.

\- Hier, ils parlaient… Ils disaient des trucs, c’était limite révoltant. Et toi tu les regardais, tu disais rien, même des fois tu riais. Tu crois que c’est normal de parler comme ça aujourd’hui ? Tu te dis pas, par exemple, que tout ton entourage soutient un homme qui condamne l’homosexualité comme si on était en 1950 ?

\- Je suis fatigué, il répond simplement, en appuyant sur ses mots. Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi ce matin. 

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Et d’ailleurs, si ça te révoltait autant, t’avais qu’à parler. Tu sais bien parler, tu sais bien faire le justicier de la société, t’aurais pu les faire taire, ils allaient pas te bouffer.

Harry ne trouve pas la force de répondre. L’émission reprend, il l’utilise comme prétexte pour ne pas avoir à le regarder ni à poursuivre la conversation. Louis ne regarde pas la télévision. Il est sur son portable et fait défiler Instagram inlassablement, sans but. La lumière de son téléphone éclaire un peu le salon sombre : les rideaux sont fermés. Il finit sur Facebook.

Le profil de Harry n’a pas vraiment changé. Il n’a toujours pas de photo de profil, il ne poste rien depuis des années. Les seules infos disponibles à son sujet sont son nom, prénom, ville et le fait qu’il soit « En couple » avec Louis Tomlinson.

Le profil de Louis est un peu plus étoffé. Sa photo date d’il y a quelques mois : Harry l’avait prise. C’est lui qui pose en terrasse, le regard féroce, un verre de champagne en main et sa boucle d’oreille qui brille. Ses amis et ses sœurs commentent par dizaine :

_Julien : BG je bande_

_Eleonore : excuse-nouuuus_

_Ilona : épouse-moi stp mes parents sont d’accord… Harry, tu partages un peu?_

_Phoebe : mon frère le plus beau ♥_

_Lottie : Tu fais trop le mec… mais on te pardonne because we miss you_

Le seul commentaire auquel il a répondu, c’est celui de Harry, qui lui avait envoyé un cœur bleu, pour en recevoir un vert en retour.

Alors que Cristina Cordula dévoile le résultat final à sa cliente et que l’émission touche à sa fin, Harry reçoit un message de son collègue qui lui annonce le plan de la journée. Il s’étire un peu sur le canapé.

\- Tu vas déjeuner ici ? demande Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux que je te prépare à manger pour tout à l’heure ? Je dois partir bientôt.

\- Nan, ça va aller, il marmonne en tournant la tête pour mieux le voir. Je vais manger les restes. Puis je crois que j’irai à l’atelier cet après-midi, si je vais mieux.

\- T’as des projets en ce moment ?

\- Oui.

\- Et… ça avance bien ?

\- Ouais, il acquiesce. Je peux te demander un service, doudou ? Y’a plus de vin, on a tout vidé hier… et j’ai plus de cigarettes.

\- Je t’ai acheté tes cigarettes hier, elles sont sur la table de nuit.

\- Merci. Et pour le vin, Château d’Arsac… tu sais celui que ta mère avait servi à Noël ? Je l’ai adoré… Margaux, un truc du genre.

\- D’accord… je peux avoir un bisou avant de partir ?

\- Viens là, pourquoi tu demandes…

Harry s’approche, et Louis l’embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres. Il lui offre un petit sourire qui se veut rassurant, mais Harry ne lui sourit pas en retour.

\- Ça va ? demande Louis.

\- Oui. Je vais y aller.

*

À la galerie, Harry est chaleureusement accueilli par ses collègues. Il fait la bise à tout le monde, accroche son manteau dans son bureau et se sert un café. Il est rejoint par l’un des organisateurs de l’expo à venir, un type qu’il a rencontré il y a très peu de temps et qui a intégré l’équipe en août.

\- Ça va ?

Il entre et referme derrière lui, portant un énorme classeur dans ses bras. Harry lui sourit.

\- Salut.

\- Je dépose ça là, c’est pour toi. On a reçu d’autres propositions pour l’expo. Du coup… tu y jettes un coup d’œil, et tu me montres ce que t’as retenu, comme ça on contacte les artistes ensemble, cette fois.

\- Ça marche.

Il s’installe pour passer les nouvelles œuvres en revue et lire les descriptions.

\- Dis, je veux être pas indiscret, mais… Je t’ai vu l’autre jour, dans le Marais, à la galerie de l’hôtel particulier…

Harry lève la tête, intéressé.

\- Je t’ai vu avec cette jeune femme, j’ai pas pu m’empêcher de me demander si c’était ta copine, ou…

\- Je… je vois pas trop de qui tu parles.

\- La grande brune, là. Elle portait du noir, elle avait les cheveux très longs, et elle avait l’air très intéressée.

\- Ah. C’est ma belle-sœur, il répond en souriant. Elle était de passage à Paris.

\- Belle-sœur ! Tu es marié ?

\- Hm ? Non… Mais j’aime bien dire ma belle-sœur, c’est tout. C’est la sœur de mon copain.

\- Ah, je vois. Eh bien, tu l’emmèneras faire un tour ici un jour, qui sait, ça pourrait lui plaire.

\- Ouais, peut-être.

\- Bon, je te laisse. Euh… il y a un des artistes qui va passer, tout à l’heure, il a demandé à te voir. Ça marche ?

\- Qui c’est ?

\- C’est…. Laisse-moi voir dans mes messages… Monsieur Elias Sharaz. Il dit que son œuvre principale, c’est _L’Innocence Nue. _

*

Elias est beau. Harry ne saurait pas mentir. Il est un peu plus grand que lui, sûrement un peu plus vieux, aussi. Il est brun, les cheveux un peu bouclés qui lui rappellent les siens, mais mieux coiffés et moins courts, des longs cils recourbés qui lui font perdre sa concentration quand il lui parle, des yeux en amande, couleur d’ambre. Son parfum l’envoûte un peu, il en a légèrement honte. Quand il lui parle, il soutient son regard, il cligne très rarement des yeux, Harry a l’impression qu’il sonde son âme. Mais il reste professionnel. Il se doit de l’être, même lorsqu’Elias passe à la galerie et qu’il lui propose de discuter de son œuvre au meilleur café de tout Montmartre. Ils prennent place à table, l’un face à l’autre, devant un latté et un croissant au beurre. Harry le laisse parler, il l’écoute avec attention, captivé par ses mots, par sa vision du monde, par sa passion, ce petit quelque chose qui l’anime. Il le trouve éloquent, il sait s’exprimer et choisit ses mots avec réflexion. Intrigué, Harry lui pose des questions sur son passé. Quelles études il a fait, son parcours, ses inspirations, ce qu’il préfère dans le domaine. Malgré la formalité des questions, il n’a pas l’impression de lui faire passer une entrevue. C’est une simple conversation. D’ailleurs, lorsqu’il a l’impression de lui avoir tout dit, Elias lui retourne les questions.

Elias est né en Égypte et y a vécu avec sa famille jusqu’à l’âge de dix-sept ans. Après avoir eu son bac au lycée français du Caire, il a été admis aux Beaux-Arts de Paris, ayant développé un intérêt et un talent particulier pour la peinture, ainsi qu’une impressionnante culture artistique et littéraire. Il voulait devenir un artiste peintre, coûte que coûte, et ça lui avait valu d’être le paria de sa famille, qui l’imaginait plutôt devenir médecin ou juriste. Il était tombé amoureux de Paris, et affirmait haut et fort qu’il ne quitterait la ville pour rien au monde, car de là naissaient toutes ses poussées d’inspirations, c’était là où il se voyait vivre et créer, qu’il rêvait peut-être un peu trop, mais que dans un monde aussi terne, si on ne rêvait pas au moins un peu, il n’y avait aucun intérêt à vivre.

Après le café, ils marchent un peu dans les petites rues au pied de la butte, s’aventurent dans la brocante des Abbesses, se perdent deux ou trois fois, trop distraits par leur conversation. Harry sent qu’il peut enfin parler d’égal à égal avec quelqu’un qui le comprend et qui se passionne pour l’art, autant voire même plus que lui. Il se surprend à rire bêtement, chaque cinq secondes. Il a cet humour particulier qui consiste à prendre n’importe quelle situation et à la tourner subtilement en dérision, avec une ironie bien dissimulée et un ton de voix on ne peut plus normal : il ne rit pas à ses propres blagues.

Leur rencontre se conclut, de retour à la galerie. Un peu timide, tout à coup, Harry ne sait pas trop quoi lui dire.

\- Écoutez… c’était très agréable de parler avec vous… et, euh… j’espère que tout se passera bien pour vous durant l’expo… et…

Elias sourit face à son malaise.

\- Eh bien… on espère retravailler avec vous dans un futur proche, peut-être ?

\- On peut se tutoyer?

\- Je… bien sûr.

\- J’aimerais te revoir, Harry.

Il en reste bouche-bée. Une brise d’automne souffle à travers les cheveux de Harry, à travers son manteau mal refermé, il a froid tout à coup, il croise un peu les bras. Il détourne le regard vers la petite boulangerie voisine à la galerie, esquisse un sourire, puis le regarde à nouveau.

\- Oui. D’accord. Oui.

\- Ça veut dire oui, ça ?

Harry rigole. Elias le regarde de la tête aux pieds, rapidement, deux fois. Mais Harry n’est pas très doué pour reconnaître et comprendre les signes et le langage corporel. Il lui dit au revoir pour de bon, et retourne se réfugier à l’intérieur, les joues rosies par le froid, ou peut-être autre chose. Il s’adosse à la porte en verre après que Elias soit parti, et son sourire perd de son éclat au fil des secondes, jusqu’à disparaître complètement, alors que le poids de la réalité le tire vers le bas. Il a ce petit goût amer dans la bouche, qui n’est absolument pas dû au café qu’il a bu. Ce petit goût désagréable qu’il n’arrive pas à expliquer.

*

Les soirs se ressemblent tous. Plus ou moins. Il n’y a que deux situations possibles. Soit Louis n’est pas là parce qu’il est sorti avec ses amis et il ne rentre qu’aux petites heures du matin, crevé et empestant l’alcool à plein nez, pour s’effondrer dans le lit près de lui et dormir jusqu’à midi. Soit il est là, sobre et silencieux, affalé sur le canapé devant la télé, légèrement léthargique, une main enfouie dans un sac de bretzels, l’autre sur la télécommande. Ce soir, c’est le deuxième scénario.

Harry fait la vaisselle dans la cuisine depuis un moment déjà. Le bas de son t-shirt est trempé d’eau. Louis est dans le salon, un verre de vin rouge à la main, devant le journal de 20h sur France 2, à moitié intéressé par ce qu’on y raconte.

_\- Vincent Capel dit tout haut ce qu’il murmurait jusqu’ici à ses ministres et à sa majorité : le président a confirmé dans une interview à Europe 1 vouloir s’attaquer à l’immigration, et pour cela il souhaite que le système de santé soit réévalué. Il juge trop excessive l’aide médicale attribuée aux migrants._ _Les soins destinés aux étrangers : une nouvelle fois au cœur des débats. En France, il existe deux systèmes qui…_

Il éteint la télé.

\- Je vais me coucher.

Harry ne répond pas. Il a un peu mal au cœur, mais il ne dit rien, il ne veut pas l’inquiéter sans raison. Il nettoie le comptoir et range les restes du dîner dans le réfrigérateur. Ils avaient mangé en quasi-silence devant la télé, n'avaient échangé que deux ou trois phrases. Il déteste le fait qu’ils soient devenus ce genre de vieux couple qui a absolument besoin que la télé soit allumée pour cacher le fait qu’ils n’ont rien à se dire.

Il va se brosser les dents et le rejoint dans la chambre, un peu plus tard. Louis ne dort pas. La lumière est allumée, il est allongé, torse nu, un livre à la main. Harry entre sans faire de bruit et se déshabille. Il retire son t-shirt qu’il met dans le panier de vêtements sales, son jean, ses chaussettes et son caleçon. Louis ne lève même pas les yeux vers lui. Il tourne une page de son livre.

Harry grimpe sur le lit et s’allonge à ses côtés, tourné vers lui, il le regarde, les yeux insistants. Doucement, il tend la main pour lui retirer son livre, il se laisse faire. Harry s’approche, l’embrasse chaudement dans le cou, une fois, deux fois. Il caresse son torse avec le bout de ses doigts.

Louis repousse tout doucement sa main.

\- J’ai pas très envie ce soir.

Harry ne bouge pas, la tête appuyée contre son épaule nue, il lève la tête pour le regarder, l’air abattu. Sa gorge se resserre un peu, il lui dit, la voix étouffée:

\- Ça fait des semaines qu’on n’a pas fait l’amour.... Tu me touches plus, il murmure. Tu me regardes plus... qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal ?

Sous l’impact de ses mots, Louis a l’air coupable. Il semble même un peu triste, comme s’il n’y pouvait rien, comme si lui aussi était affligé par ses propres décisions. Il porte sa main à son visage, caresse sa joue, comme quand ils étaient enfants.

\- C’est pas toi. Ça va pas fort en ce moment, mais je te promets, c’est pas toi.

Harry ne le croit pas vraiment, mais il refuse de le lâcher du regard. Ses yeux brillent un peu.

\- Pleure pas, s’il te plaît.

\- J’pleure pas. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour t’aider ?

\- Rien. T’as rien à faire. T’es parfait.

\- Je veux que tu me touches...

\- Pas ce soir, doudou. Une autre fois.

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras, alors. Tu me manques.

\- Je suis juste là.

\- Je sais. Justement.

Louis ne conteste pas. Il l’attire contre lui pour le câliner, caresse sa peau, pensivement.

\- Tu sais, je voulais te parler d’un truc, chuchote Louis. Ça fait un moment.

\- Oui ?...

\- Tu sais que... ça me fait plaisir, tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Quand tu cuisines, quand tu ranges après moi parce que j’ai trop la flemme... quand tu t’assures que j’ai tout ce qu’il faut. Mais d’un autre côté, tu vois, ça me fait un peu de peine de te voir comme ça. Tu te casses le dos pour moi, et tu sors jamais, tu ... tu t’amuses pas, je sais pas. T’es toujours là, soit à la maison à t’occuper de moi, soit au boulot... et parfois je me sens un peu coupable de sortir autant. Je suis sûr que c’était pas dans tes plans, d’avoir une vie comme ça.

\- Mais j’aime bien prendre soin de toi. Ça me fait plaisir.

\- Je sais. Mais je veux que tu sois… je veux pas que tu te sentes tout seul… Je veux que tu sois épanoui, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il faut que tu sortes, que tu te fasses des amis en dehors de ce contexte, que tu t’amuses. On rajeunit pas, j’sais pas si t’as remarqué.

\- Je t’ai, toi. Moi, ça me va, il chuchote. Je suis heureux avec toi, je suis heureux comme ça. J’ai pas besoin de tout ça.

\- Oui mais, quoi, on va pas rester comme ça toute notre vie… Je veux pas que tu le prennes mal, mais ça réussit pas aux couples, de pas avoir de vie sociale. T’aimes pas mes potes, bon à la limite… Okay. Mais fais un effort, quoi, j’sais pas… c’est triste je trouve.

À l’entente de cette dernière phrase, les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge. Il regarde toujours Louis, un peu ahuri, hébété, et troublé qu’il puisse voir leur vie sous cet angle.

\- J’suis… j’suis pas malheureux, Louis. J’ai des amis. Je vis ma vie comme je le souhaite… Me prends pas en pitié, je vais bien.

\- Excuse-moi, alors.

\- Me parle plus de ça, s’il te plaît.

\- D’accord.

Harry repose sa tête contre son torse et cache un peu ses yeux où l’eau s’accumule. Il respire doucement. Il ne veut pas pleurer. Il ne peut pas pleurer.

Louis tend la main pour éteindre la lumière.

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras, supplie Harry, tout doucement.

Louis fait ce qu’il dit. Il se retourne, colle son torse au dos nu de Harry, sent sa peau tiède contre la sienne, et passe un bras par-dessus son corps, pour le serrer contre lui. Harry prend sa main et l’embrasse. Il ne la lâche plus. Et quand il caresse son poignet, il sent sous ses doigts ce bracelet en argent que lui avait offert Anne pour son anniversaire. Même si aujourd’hui elle l’aime beaucoup et se plaît à l’appeler “mon beau-fils” quand elle parle aux gens, personne n’oublie qu’elle avait eu un peu de mal avec lui, au début de leur relation. C’était surtout parce qu’elle n’avait pas l’habitude que quelqu’un lui tienne tête. Louis ne se laissait pas facilement faire. Si elle critiquait leurs choix ou ceux de Harry devant eux, subtilement ou pas, il la reprenait et la remettait à sa place, rapidement et sans équivoque, sans toutefois lui manquer de respect.

Louis s’endort bien avant lui.

*

Le lendemain matin, Harry apporte le petit-déjeuner à la table basse du salon. Il s’assoit, à peine réveillé. Il a mal dormi, et cela se voit à travers les cernes sombres sous ses yeux. Alors qu’il coupe une baguette en deux, Louis entre dans le salon, vêtu seulement d’un vieux jogging, les cheveux encore mouillés. Il est au téléphone, et lui, pour le coup, est bien réveillé. Il marche dans la pièce sans but, trop pris dans sa conversation pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

\- On en a parlé, l’autre jour, non ? À quoi tu t’attendais ? C’est des machines, les mecs, ils te voient pas, toi, ils voient ton _dossier_ et…

\- Lou, l’interpelle Harry, la voix un peu enrouée. Tu viens manger ? Ça va refroidir.

\- Non, écoute-moi, mec. Si dès le premier jour, ils voient que tu te laisses marcher dessus, c’est mort, ce sera comme ça jusqu’à la fin. Tu peux pas.... faut que tu t’imposes. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ... Mais non, pas comme ça, j’ai pas dit ça, t’es.... Voilà. Moi je sais comment ça fonctionne, dans ce milieu. C’est_... Eat or be eaten_, comme ils disent.

\- Louis.

Louis se tourne vers lui et le regarde, et Harry a l’impression qu’il a son attention.

\- Y’a plus de lait, je te fais un thé ? Dis-moi, parce qu’il faut que je sorte bientôt.

Il marque une longue pause, le téléphone toujours collé à son oreille. Harry peut entendre la voix de son interlocuteur, et il sait que Louis se fiche complètement de ce qu’il vient de lui demander.

\- Tu sais quoi ? dit Louis. J’arrive. On va en parler et je vais t’aider à repasser sur tout ça, parce que là, clairement…. Non, oui, ça fait plaisir, je te promets. Si je peux aider comme on m’a aidé quand je cherchais mon stage… Écoute, le temps que je me prépare, je peux être à Belleville, euh… vers dix heures. Tu m’attends ?... Oui, bah oui, le métro. On pourra manger un truc là-bas, si tu veux… à toute, ciao.

Il raccroche, et le silence retombe. Harry le toise, mais n’ose pas parler.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Rien. Tu manges pas ici ?

\- Pour le coup, non… Faut que je sorte, je vais rejoindre Sean.

\- Okay.

Louis croise les bras, pensif. De son côté, Harry se prépare son propre petit-déjeuner dans le silence le plus complet.

\- Il y a presque plus de gel douche, dit Louis. Je vais passer à Carrefour en rentrant… t’as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, il répond, un peu plus froidement que prévu.

\- D’accord. Sinon… il y a l’anniversaire de Dan, vendredi prochain… si tu veux venir. Il y aura tout le monde.

Les deux mains autour de sa tasse, il boit son thé et attend d’avoir avalé sa gorgée pour répondre, méfiant :

\- Si je veux venir ?

\- Ouais, c’est toi qui vois. En tout cas j’y serai, mais… C’est comme tu veux.

\- C’est pas vraiment une invitation, ça… si ?

Louis soupire un peu.

\- Oui. Oui, c’est une invitation. Le prends pas comme ça. J’ai juste mal formulé, c’est tout, me prends pas la tête, ça y est.

Sur ces mots, Louis quitte pour aller se préparer dans leur chambre. Harry s’enfonce dans le canapé, l’appétit coupé. Il sort son portable et sans trop réfléchir envoie un message à Elias, dont il n’a pas encore enregistré le numéro :

À : _07 38 41 52 49_

_Salut, c’est Harry. Quand est-ce qu’on peut se revoir ?_

*

Au cours des semaines qui suivent, Harry et Elias se retrouvent à plusieurs occasions. Aussi bien dans le contexte de la future exposition qu’en dehors de celui-ci. Ensemble, ils visitent des musées, petits et grands, et passent plus de temps dans chaque pièce qu’un visiteur normal ne le ferait. Ils s’assoient sur les bancs côte à côte face aux grandes toiles et prennent le temps d’y réfléchir, se disent qu’ils en pensent. Elias l’écoute sans jamais l’interrompre ni lui donner l’impression qu’il attend simplement qu’il ait fini de parler pour donner son avis. Harry l’apprécie. Et il aime aussi écouter ses interprétations. Même si très souvent, il le fait rire, il sait être sérieux quand il le faut. Ils passent du temps à la cinémathèque, où sont diffusés des courts-métrages inédits, des œuvres de toutes les époques, des films indépendants provenant des quatre coins du monde, et là-bas ils mangent du pop-corn sucré. Harry n’en mange qu’une poignée et fait la grimace, critique le goût, dit que c’est trop « synthétique », Elias le nargue.

Même s’il savait que c’était légèrement cliché, Harry se sentait revivre. C’était rafraîchissant d’échanger avec quelqu’un qui le comprend, quelqu’un qui partage sa vision des choses, quelqu’un dont la flamme brille encore.

Et bien sûr, lorsque tout semble bien se dérouler, Elias laisse échapper un détail qui ne lui avait jamais vraiment traversé l’esprit. C’est un jeudi après-midi, au début du mois de novembre. Ils sont dans un bistrot et ont pris place à l’intérieur pour la première fois. Il fait maintenant trop froid pour rester dehors.

\- Ma copine… elle est allemande, alors ça, c’est sa spécialité. Ils appellent ça _Sauerkraut._ Je savais pas ce que c’était, de la choucroute, à l’époque. Au début, je m’étais dit quelle horreur ? Du chou fermenté, je lui ai dit, vous mangez ça par plaisir ? Elle me fait oui. Moi, je trouvais ça horrible. Puis quand on a passé un weekend chez ses parents à Düsseldorf, sa mère m’a appris à en faire. Je crois que c’est un rite de passage chez ce peuple. Alors, j’ai appris, quoi. Et en toute bonne foi, puisque maintenant, j’en cuisine volontiers pour elle, dès qu’elle m’en demande. Je le fais comme sa mère. Et puis bon, de toute façon, je ferais tout pour elle… Si elle me demandait de lui donner l’Alsace et la Lorraine, faudra pas s’étonner si on perd deux trois territoires.

Harry se fige face à cette petite révélation. Immobile, il le regarde et ne sait pas trop quoi penser. Elias porte la fourchette à sa bouche et lève les yeux.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Tu as une copine.

\- Oui… ah oui. Elle s’appelle Mia. Je t’avais pas encore parlé d’elle. On vit ensemble depuis… deux ans, je crois. Elle est comédienne. Elle faisait du théâtre au début, mais récemment elle a joué dans un film qui vient de sortir, je sais pas si tu connais. Ça s’appelle _Sérénade à deux_. Et c’est l’œuvre d’un réalisateur franco-allemand, justement. Le film est passé à Cannes, cette année, c’était quelque chose. Elle a eu le Trophée Chopard, pour le meilleur espoir féminin. Je suis très fier d’elle.

Harry ne dit rien. Il pique sa fourchette dans son assiette et trie un peu sa salade. Il n’a plus faim, et il se déteste à nouveau. Il ne sait pas exactement à quoi il s’attendait, et il refuse de réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle son cœur se serre et cette amère déception s’installe en plein milieu de son torse.

\- Et toi, tu as une copine ? Ou un copain ?

\- Non, il répond, tout de suite. Personne pour le moment.

Elias lui fait un petit sourire.

\- Tu veux un dessert ?

*

\- Tu étais où ?

Ce soir-là, lorsque Harry rentre vers vingt-et-une heure après avoir passé la soirée avec Elias dans la galerie, Louis l’attend dans le salon. Pas de pied ferme, mais presque. Il est assis, le dos droit, son ordinateur portable posé sur la petite table basse.

Harry dépose ses clés et retire ses chaussures et son bonnet en laine qui cachait ses cheveux mal coiffés.

\- Bonsoir.

Louis ne lui retourne pas son bonsoir, il attend une réponse. Mais il n’a pas l’air en colère. Seulement un peu curieux.

\- J’étais avec des clients, il ment. Je suis resté tard à la galerie.

\- D’accord. On commande une pizza ?

Harry acquiesce, se laisse tomber près de lui sur le canapé et remonte ses pieds sur un coussin. Il cache ses mains dans les manches trop longues de son pull et se blottit contre lui pendant qu’il compose le numéro sur son portable.

\- Pas de vaisselle, ce soir. Ça change, hein, doudou ?

\- Mhm.

\- Quelle pizza ?

\- Celle que tu veux.

\- Sans fromage, tu veux ?

\- Si tu veux du fromage, commande au fromage.

\- Mais t’en manges pas.

\- C’est pas grave.

\- T’abandonnes ? il sourit, un peu moqueur.

\- Nan. Je suis fatigué, c’est tout.

Louis commande une grande pizza végétarienne et, pendant qu’il parle, Harry ferme les yeux, se roule presque en boule tout contre lui. Il se sent sale. Quelque chose lui tord le ventre. C’est lourd, c’est brûlant, ça lui donne presque envie de se faire du mal.

\- Dis-moi un truc, dit Louis, après avoir raccroché. Ça t’est jamais arrivé d’être sur le point de craquer ? Quand tu passes devant McDo, par exemple. Ou que tu vois quelqu’un qui mange quelque chose que tu adorais, avant de devenir vegan.

\- Mh. Oui. Des fois, oui. Mais je me retiens. Sauf qu’aujourd’hui, McDo, ça me dégoûte.

Harry sent qu’il passe ses doigts à travers ses cheveux et lui masse doucement le crâne.

\- Tu m’as infecté, je pense comme toi maintenant… Même si je me prive pas totalement comme toi… quand je mange quoi que ce soit, je réfléchis. D’où ça vient, comment ça a été fait… si c’est produit localement, issu du commerce équitable, si rien ni personne n’a souffert… je te comprends, tu vois. Mais après, c’est vrai que c’est chaud, de s’y tenir à 100%. T’es fort.

Harry s’appuie encore plus sur lui, et finit par reposer sa tête sur sa cuisse. Louis allume la télévision et fait défiler les chaînes avant de s’arrêter sur Canal+. Harry croit très fort au mauvais sort. En exclusivité, ce soir, la diffusion du film gagnant de la catégorie « Un certain regard » du Festival de Cannes : _Sérénade à deux_. Il ne dit rien à Louis. Il se contente de regarder le film avec lui. Le temps passe, la pizza arrive et il s’efforce de manger une pointe tout en se demandant qui parmi les actrices du film pouvait être Mia. Une rapide recherche sur Google lui donne la réponse : Mia Braun, une jolie blonde à la coupe carrée et au sourire absolument parfait sur le tapis rouge. Dans le film, elle joue la sœur de l’un des personnages principaux. Elle a même sa propre page sur Allociné et IMDb. Harry lit ses infos, sans trop savoir ce qu’il cherche. Elle a vingt-cinq ans, elle est née en Allemagne et a étudié au lycée français de Düsseldorf avant de venir à Paris pour intégrer une école de théâtre. Un directeur la remarque, lui fait passer un casting, elle est prise. Elle joue d’abord dans une série à petit budget, puis décroche un rôle dans_ Sérénade à deux_.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?

Il se penche vers son portable.

\- Ah, c’est elle qui joue Matilda… qu’est-ce que tu fais sur sa page, elle te plaît ?

\- Non…. Je l’avais déjà vue dans un autre film, c’est tout, il ment.

Ils regardent le reste du film en silence. Il ne touche plus à son portable, et Louis continue de lui caresser les cheveux; Harry lutte pour ne pas s’endormir. À mi-chemin entre l’éveil et le sommeil, dans cet état fragile et un peu sensible, avec cette manière qu’il a de rompre les silences abruptement, il lui dit si doucement qu’il aurait pu ne pas l’entendre :

\- C’est plus comme avant.

\- Comment ? Louis se penche pour mieux l’entendre, et met fin à ses caresses.

\- J’ai dit, c’est plus comme avant.

\- De quoi tu parles ? il demande, même s’il a déjà une petite idée.

\- De nous.

Louis y réfléchit un moment.

\- On vieillit… c’est tout. Mais je t’aime toujours autant. C’est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Ça te rend triste ?

\- Un peu.

Le générique de fin obscurcit la pièce. Harry a envie de vomir. Ou dormir, un des deux. Il doute même qu’une dose de Zoloft réussirait à le guérir.

\- Je sais pas trop quoi te dire. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je sais pas. Tu me manques. Des fois, je te reconnais pas.

\- Arrête de dire ça, il rétorque, fermement.

Harry se relève et s’assoit contre le dossier.

\- C’est vr-

\- Arrête, commence pas. J’ai pas changé. Je suis comme ça, je l’ai toujours été. Tu m’as seulement connu dans mes pires états. Chaque fois. Là, je vais mieux, tu m’entends ? Si ça te plaît pas, Harry, je sais franchement pas quoi te dire.

\- … Te fâche pas contre moi.

\- Je suis pas fâché… pleure pas, je suis pas fâché.

Du revers de sa manche, Harry essuie les quelques larmes qui ont coulé le long de ses joues. Il renifle et se reprend assez rapidement.

\- Va te coucher. T’es fatigué, on parlera une autre fois.

\- Tu viens pas au lit avec moi ?

\- J’ai du travail. Je te rejoins tout à l’heure.

\- S’il te plaît, viens te coucher avec moi.

\- Harry.

Il n’insiste pas. Il quitte le salon sans même lui jeter un dernier regard et se prépare pour aller au lit.

Ils se parlent très peu pendant la semaine. C’est tendu, les silences sont chargés de quelque chose d’électrique. Ils ne s’échangent que quelques mots, le strict nécessaire. La nuit, ils se couchent dos à dos, chacun de leur côté, et personne n’ose faire le premier pas pour discuter. Enfin, le premier matin, Louis avait tenté de passer à autre chose en lui demandant ce qu’il voulait qu’il lui ramène de la boulangerie. Harry l’avait ignoré, et il savait que c’était un peu gamin de sa part. Depuis, ils sont en froid. Louis, ça l’arrange. Il vit sa vie de son côté, il travaille, révise, sort, il n’a pas vraiment besoin de lui, et lorsque Harry s’en rend compte, quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à de la peur s’installe lentement mais sûrement dans sa tête.

*

À la galerie, le vendredi vers midi, Juliette lui fait une visite surprise. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis plusieurs mois, depuis qu’elle avait emménagé avec cet homme riche et beaucoup plus vieux qu’elle. Elle prend parfois de ses nouvelles par message. Il sait qu’elle mène une vie de rêve, qu’elle est chouchoutée à souhait et qu’elle ne manque de rien. Elle entre, vêtue d’un manteau designer, la peau bronzée malgré l’automne, contrastant vivement avec ses cheveux blonds. Elle sent toujours bon, et quand elle l’embrasse sur les joues, ça lui rappelle une période qu’il aurait préféré oublier. Mais il lui sourit et l’accueille chaleureusement, parce qu’elle lui a réellement manqué.

\- Comment tu vas ? elle demande. T’as repris des couleurs, un peu.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Vraiment ? Raconte-moi, qu’est-ce que tu deviens, depuis ?

\- Euh, bah comme tu vois, je travaille.

Il s’adosse au grand bureau de la réception et croise les bras.

\- Et ça te plaît, t’es heureux ?

\- Oui, vraiment. J’adore. C’est beaucoup de travail, organiser les expos, et gérer les ventes et tout, mais on m’aide, et c’est très enrichissant. Je m’ennuie jamais, et j’ai pas vraiment l’impression de faire du travail en tant que tel.

\- Ah, c’est bien. C’est bien, ça. Je suis contente pour toi.

\- Mh… t’es toujours avec… comment il s’appelle.

\- Il s’appelle Fabrizio.

\- Tu parles d’un prénom.

\- Hey ! Elle rigole un peu. Oui, on est toujours ensemble. D’ailleurs on est revenus de Monaco, il y a deux jours. C’était bien, mais il aurait fallu y aller pendant l’été. Dans tous les cas, je me plains pas. Il est vraiment adorable et il cède à_ tous _mes caprices. Il devrait pas, mais… je vis ma meilleure vie, donc… Et toi, alors, dis-moi. Tu es encore avec Louis ?

\- Oui.

\- C’est bien ! Il prend soin de toi j’espère ?

\- Oui, oui. T’inquiètes.

\- Il est en dernière année d’archi, c’est ça ? C’est ce qu’il m’a dit pendant l’été, quand on s’est vus…

\- Mh.

\- Il avait dit qu’il voulait ouvrir son propre cabinet. Comment ça se passe pour lui, ça doit être compliqué, non ?

Il n’en savait absolument rien. Louis ne lui avait jamais parlé d’un tel projet.

\- Je… Ouais, ouais c’est compliqué, j’imagine. Mais il gère. Il gère toujours.

\- Je suis contente pour vous. Et puis vous êtes trop mignons, ensemble.

Il fausse un sourire.

\- Oh, d’ailleurs, ton neveu, comment il va ? J’ai vu les photos, j’ai craqué. Quel petit ange… Il te ressemble beaucoup.

Tel un vrai père, Harry lui montre toutes les photos de Milo qu’il possède. Ils discutent encore un peu – Juliette ne mentionne plus Louis, et il lui fait faire un tour de la galerie. Elle finit par acheter l’une des œuvres de la collection permanente, persuadée que ça apportera une petite touche de vie à leur salon noir et blanc.

Avant de quitter, elle le prend dans ses bras, l’enlace bien fort et lui chuchote qu’elle est heureuse de savoir qu’il est heureux. Il sait à quoi elle fait allusion, et il la rassure en lui disant que cette époque était derrière lui. Ils se promettent de se revoir bientôt. Elle quitte, et il sort aussi pour déjeuner, un peu plus tard. Il reçoit aussitôt un message :

_De : Elias_

_Salut. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?_

_À : Elias_

_Hey. Pas pour le moment, non._

_De : Elias_

_Mia est à Marseille pour un tournage. Je t’invite à dîner, et c’est moi qui cuisine. Je t’envoie l’adresse._

_À : Elias_

_Je peux refuser ?_

_De : Elias_

_Non, tu ne peux pas. À moins que tu aies une raison valide, auquel cas, je t’écoute…_

_À : Elias_

_Je n’en ai pas. _

_PS : Je suis vegan._

_De : Elias_

_Qu’est-ce que vous êtes CHIANTS… Je sais que tu es vegan, Harry, la Terre entière le sait._

_À : Elias_

_… Quelle heure, ce soir ?_

_De : Elias_

_18h. J’habite dans le 5ème : 42, rue Galande. Juste au-dessus du studio…Galande._

_À : Elias_

_Ça marche. À toute à l’heure._

Ce soir-là, Harry compte s’y rendre sans la moindre hésitation. Il refuse de prendre le temps de réfléchir. Ainsi, il rentre pour prendre une douche et se changer : Louis n’est pas rentré, et tant mieux. Il prépare un dîner rapide pour lui, qu’il laisse dans un coin du réfrigérateur. Il prend ses clés et quitte.

Ce n’est pas très grand, chez Elias, mais c’est décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Il n’en attendait pas moins d’un artiste (et de sa copine actrice, mais c’est une autre histoire). Il remarque tout de suite l’absence de chevalet, de peinture, de toiles… Elias lui dit qu’il préfère peindre dans un véritable atelier. Une grande bibliothèque cache un mur entier, et compte environ deux cent livres rangés en ordre alphabétique, allant de l’essentiel de l’histoire de l’art aux recueils de poèmes, en passant par les classiques et les biographies. Un tourne-disque est placé sur un meuble rempli de vieux vinyles. Il laisse à Harry le loisir de choisir la musique pendant qu’il finit de préparer le repas. Il ne peut pas résister, alors il va l’aider dans la cuisine. Ils discutent, rigolent un peu, et en attendant que ce soit prêt, ils boivent chacun une petite Kronenbourg. Harry s’adosse à la grande fenêtre ouverte, qui donne sur la rue toute animée. En bas, les gens font la queue pour les représentations du soir, au studio Galande. Il se penche un peu à l’arrière, le sourire aux lèvres, la bouteille à la main, il regarde la foule.

\- Fais gaffe, quand même, l’avertit Elias, en baissant le feu. Ce serait fâcheux, si tu tombais.

\- Je suis solide, t’inquiètes.

\- Oui, bon, t’es solide… N’exagérons pas. Tu veux bien me donner le jus de citron, s’il te plaît ? Il est dans la porte du réfrigérateur.

\- Oui.

Harry s’approche pour l’ouvrir. Il s’arrête quand il voit cette petite photo collée à la porte avec un aimant. C’est Elias et Mia, ensemble devant la basilique du Sacré-Cœur pendant l’hiver. Elle l’embrasse sur la joue. Il s’égare un peu.

\- Tu la connais depuis longtemps, Mia ?

\- Quatre ans, il répond, simplement.

Harry ouvre la porte et lui donne le jus de citron.

\- Et euh… Qu’est-ce qu’elle pense de ton métier ?

\- Ce qu’elle en pense…

\- Elle te soutient ?

\- Ah oui, énormément. C’est pas vraiment son domaine de prédilection, elle est pas calée en histoire de l’art, les époques, les mouvements, tout ça, mais elle s’intéresse à ce que je fais. Parfois, elle insiste pour aller dans des musées avec moi, ou elle regarde des documentaires à la télé, elle lit beaucoup, elle _veut_ apprendre, et je trouve ça beau. Je lui dis qu’elle n’est pas obligée de faire tout ça, mais elle insiste.

Harry finit sa petite bouteille et il s’assoit sur une chaise en bois, devant la table carrée près du mur. Ses doigts jouent distraitement avec une petite salière tandis que l’odeur du repas commence à envahir la pièce.

Son portable se met à sonner.

C’est cette photo de Louis, il y a trois ans. Il est allongé sur le ventre, au milieu de son vieux lit, il regarde l’objectif mais il fait un peu la tête, il vient de se réveiller. C’est cette photo qu’il a assignée à Louis dans ses contacts et qu’il n’a jamais changée. Il raccroche et éteint complètement son téléphone.

\- Ça va ? s’inquiète Elias.

\- Oui.

\- Qui c’était ?

\- C’était mon copain.

Elias se retourne, un peu perdu. Il fronce les sourcils, et Harry le trouve beau à en crever.

\- Tu m’avais dit…

\- J’ai menti.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu avais peur que je te juge parce que c’est un homme ?

\- Non. Je sais pas, il admet. Je sais pas pourquoi j’ai dit ça.

Malgré tout, Elias lui sourit.

\- Alors comme ça, t’as un copain.

\- Oui.

\- Comment il s’appelle ?

Harry arrache un petit bout de pain qu’il mâchouille en lui répondant :

\- Il s’appelle Louis.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il fait, dans la vie ?

\- Il…

Au même moment, c’est le portable de Elias qui sonne. Il s’excuse et décroche sur place. Harry ne comprend rien à sa conversation : il parle une langue qui ne pouvait logiquement être que l’arabe. Sa voix change un peu dans cette langue et Harry l’écoute attentivement, fasciné, le coude contre la table, le menton appuyé au creux de sa paume. Il parle avec une femme, il peut l’entendre au téléphone. Tout en parlant, il cale son portable entre son oreille et son épaule. Il chuchote à Harry qu’ils vont passer à table et reprend sa conversation.

Ils mettent la table ensemble, et Elias raccroche juste au moment de servir.

\- C’était ma mère, il explique, en remplissant l’assiette de Harry. Elle me demandait si je comptais rentrer à la maison pour Noël.

\- Vous célébrez Noël ?

Elias fronce les sourcils et sourit en même temps.

\- Ma famille est chrétienne, Harry. Moi, je crois plus en rien, mais je célèbre avec eux.

\- Excuse-moi, j’ai cru que…

\- Parce que je parle arabe ? il demande avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Non, je… oui ? Vraiment, excuse-moi, je suis un peu con.

\- T’en fais pas. Du coup, à table. Et bon appétit.

\- À toi aussi.

\- Tu veux du vin ? Qu’est-ce que tu bois d’habitude ? J’ai un peu de tout.

Ils décident de se partager une bouteille de rouge. Ils mangent, et avec le temps, Harry en oublie complètement son portable éteint. Il ne se dit pas que Louis doit s’inquiéter puisqu’il est sorti sans le prévenir, et qu’il lui a raccroché au nez. Il n’en a rien à faire, pour le moment. Il se sent bien. Et un peu léger. Elias lui parle de son enfance au Caire, de sa famille nombreuse, de ses frères et sœurs, de leur petite maison dans un quartier où tout le monde se connaissait. Quand le vinyle touche à sa fin, il en met un autre, le Best of d’Ella Fitzgerald. À la fin du repas, ils vont dans le salon et s’assoient ensemble, dans un petit canapé. S’ensuit une longue conversation à propos d’un livre posé-là, sur la table basse, un conte philosophique que Harry avait dû étudier pendant ses années de fac. Elias le laisse parler, l’écoute attentivement, les paupières un peu lourdes. Distraitement, il pose sa main sur sa cheville exposée par son jean et caresse sa peau. Harry le remarque mais ne dit rien, n’interrompt même pas le flot de ses paroles, il y jette un œil, c’est tout. Ils se rapprochent au fil du temps, se parlent un peu plus bas, dévient inévitablement de la philosophie. Elias lui dit : « Parle-moi de toi, Harry ». D’abord, il hésite. Ils sont tout proches, et Harry a un peu chaud, ça se voit sur ses joues. Elias le contemple en silence, en l’attente d’une réponse. Harry lui admet qu’il n’a pas grand-chose à dire, que sa vie avait été des plus ordinaires, qu’il n’avait pas d’histoire grandiose à raconter, pas de parcours hors-normes, qu’il avait une petite famille, une vie tranquille. Bien sûr, il évite de lui parler de sa dépression et des ravages qu’elle a causés pendant son adolescence. Ça n’amuse personne, ce genre de chose, il le sait.

\- Tu sais, dit Elias, j’ai remarqué que tu te sous-estimais beaucoup. Ça me fait de la peine de t’entendre parler de toi-même comme ça… D’où ça vient, ce manque d’estime ?

\- Tu veux jouer au psy ce soir ? Il chuchote, pour plaisanter.

\- Pourquoi pas ?... Parle-moi de ta relation avec ta mère, il dit, avec un petit sourire complice.

\- Docteur Freud, vous faites très jeune, dites.

\- Non, plus sérieusement.

Elias tend la main et, doucement, repousse l’une de ses mèches hors de son front.

\- Je t’aime beaucoup. Je te trouve très intéressant, tu n’es pas aussi insignifiant que tu essaies de le faire croire. T’as un charme, tu dégages quelque chose. Comme une lumière.

Harry sourit un peu. Dans un mouvement inattendu et lent, Elias caresse sa joue du bout des doigts. Un traînée de frissons parcoure sa colonne vertébrale, et il s’efforce de maintenir leur contact visuel. Ses yeux sont ce qu’il préfère, chez lui. Il a envie de lui dire à quel point ils sont beaux, mais il le garde pour lui.

\- T’es beau, tu sais. Il a de la chance, ton copain. J’espère qu’il le réalise.

Harry secoue la tête et s’approche un peu.

\- Je veux pas parler de lui.

\- Ah bon ? Il murmure, en faisant glisser ses doigts contre sa joue. Pourquoi ?

\- S’il te plaît. On n’en parle pas.

\- D’accord.

Son pouce migre vers ses lèvres, qu’il caresse, tout doucement. Harry le prend de court en embrassant le bout de son doigt.

\- Putain.

Harry lui sourit, conscient de l’effet qu’il lui faisait. Il ne va pas plus loin de son propre gré. C’est Elias qui se penche et qui, en fin de compte, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, restant un peu en surface. Harry le repousse d’abord, doucement, il a mal au cœur.

Le vinyle est terminé: il tourne dans le vide.

\- Ça va aller, le rassure Elias. C’est entre nous.

Harry ne dit rien. Elias passe sa main derrière sa nuque et l’attire à lui. Ils s’embrassent longtemps, et Harry a si chaud que ses joues en deviennent toutes rouges. Leurs baisers sont bruyants et résonnent un peu dans l’appartement silencieux. Harry finit par grimper sur lui, il s’assoit sur ses cuisses, ses genoux de chaque côté de la taille d’Elias qui fait glisser ses mains le long de ses côtes, de haut en bas. Le poids de la culpabilité est le même que celui de son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean. Et maintenant, s’il est honnête, cela ne pèse pas grand-chose.

Elias lui retire son pull et reprend le baiser, plus enthousiaste, plus vif, moins patient. Il l’embrasse dans le cou, et Harry en profite pour lui défaire sa ceinture.

Lorsqu’il se réveille, il ignore l’heure qu’il est. Il est dans une chambre à coucher; une petite lampe de chevet est allumée, mais dehors, il fait encore nuit noire. Encore dans les vapes, il met un moment à se rappeler ce qui s’est passé. Il sait qu’il est nu, et il sent le poids de ce bras contre son dos. Il est allongé tout contre Elias. Il l’entend respirer. Son torse se soulève et se rabaisse lentement; il dort.

Il se redresse doucement et repousse le bras d’Elias qui ne réagit qu’en changeant de position sur le lit. Harry tend la main vers le sol, là où traîne son jean. Il récupère son portable et l’allume. Il est bientôt deux heures du matin. Immédiatement, il reçoit trois messages que Louis lui a envoyés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Le premier a été envoyé peu après son appel, le deuxième, une heure plus tard, le dernier, à minuit.

_De : Lou_

_Pourquoi tu as raccroché ?_

_De : Lou_

_Tu es où ? Tu vas bien ?_

_De : Lou_

_ S’il te plaît, réponds-moi. Je sais que tu m’ignores, je veux seulement savoir où tu es et si tu vas bien._

Il soupire et repose son portable avant de passer sa main le long de sa figure, épuisé. Il ne réalise pas encore l’ampleur de sa gaffe; ça lui sautera au visage un peu plus tard. Pour le moment, il récupère ses affaires et commence à s’habiller. Elias sent du mouvement près de lui, alors il marmonne d’une voix rauque, à moitié endormi :

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Je rentre chez moi.

\- … Reste.

\- Je dois vraiment rentrer, il insiste, en remettant son pull. Je vais appeler un taxi.

\- Mh…

Elias ne bouge même pas. Il semble déjà s’être rendormi. Harry le regarde, pensif, son portable en main. La tête embrouillée et les paupières lourdes, il le contemple. Il voit ce corps élancé qu’il a pu sentir contre le sien, il voit ces bras qui l’ont soutenu, ces mains qui l’ont touché, caressé, attrapé, ces cheveux auxquels il a pu s’agripper, tout ça, il s’en souvient, et il se souvient surtout que c’était bien, de dormir dans ses bras, qu’il se sentait estimé et désiré comme jamais. Étrangement, ça le rassure. Il sait qu’il peut encore plaire. Que ce n’est pas de sa faute, si Louis ne veut plus de lui. Que de l’affection et de l’intimité, il peut en trouver à chaque coin de rue. Ce genre de pensée, ça passe facilement avec tout l’alcool dans son sang, il ne l’avale pas de travers, il s’en régale, même.

*

Le lendemain matin, un samedi, il est réveillé par Louis.

\- Doudou... t’as dormi dans le salon ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Louis s’assoit près de lui et le canapé s’enfonce un peu. Harry frotte ses yeux et s’enfouit un peu plus sous la couverture. Louis a sa main sur son épaule et il le masse un peu.

\- T’es rentré tard, hier. Je me suis inquiété. Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, parle-moi.

\- J’ai pas vu le temps passer. J’étais avec des amis. On était en soirée chez quelqu’un. Pardon. J’aurais pas dû raccrocher comme ça.

\- Tu es sorti, c’est bien. Je suis content. Tu t’es amusé ?

Harry ne répond pas.

\- T’as bu ?

\- Ouais, un peu.

Louis lui caresse les cheveux, et curieusement, Harry trouve déplacé ce geste d’affection. Ils se parlaient à peine ces derniers jours. Il se laisse faire, il le regarde et se demande s’il peut lire dans ses pensées, s’il sait, s’il se doute. Sans rien dire, Louis se relève et va dans la cuisine. Il l’entend farfouiller dans les placards, il fait le petit-déjeuner. Il a aussi entrouvert la fenêtre; une petite brise s’infiltre, les bruits de la rue remontent jusque dans la pièce. Il reste allongé le long du canapé, le visage à moitié enfoncé dans un coussin et les cheveux en brousse. Ses pieds dépassent de l’autre côté; il est trop grand et l’a toujours été. Il allume la télévision et se retrouve face aux infos.

_\- … car l’état actionnaire touche des dividendes sur les groupes qui marchent bien, comme la française des jeux : une société dont Bercy pourrait tout de même céder une partie, car il possède 72% du capital. Autre candidat, à un désengagement, le groupe aéroports de Paris, ou-_

Il change de chaîne, inlassablement. Ses yeux sont fixés sur l’écran mais il ne voit pas les images, il entend les voix mais il n’écoute pas ce qu’on dit. C’est le brouillard dans sa tête. Il éteint. Il a un pincement au cœur. De ceux qui blessent sincèrement, et qui le réveillent un peu.

Louis revient quelques minutes plus tard. Il porte un plateau dans les mains, qu’il dépose sur la table basse. Il sait que Harry ne mangera pas tout de suite.

\- Tu me fais de la place?

À contrecœur, Harry s’assoit tout en gardant la couverture autour de lui. Louis s’installe à ses côtés, il s’approche, glisse sa main contre sa joue pour l’inciter à le regarder. Harry se demande s’il peut sentir que quelqu’un d’autre l’a touché là, hier soir.

\- Ça va ? il chuchote.

Harry ne répond pas.

\- Tu veux pas me parler ?

\- Si…

\- Viens, on arrête ça. J’aime pas quand on se dispute, j’aime pas quand t’es comme ça. Dis-moi ce que t’as envie de me dire, je vais pas t’interrompre, je vais pas me fâcher.

\- J’ai rien à dire, il chuchote.

\- Bon… Je te demande pardon. J’ai pas été très sympa avec toi. Je t’ai fait à manger, tu me pardonnes ?

Harry sourit malgré lui. Louis s’approche pour l’embrasser. Ça fait du bien, et pendant un moment, il oublie un peu.

\- Par contre, tu me raccroches plus au nez, s’il te plaît. D’accord ? Je me suis vraiment inquiété. Genre… vraiment. J’ai pensé au pire.

\- T’as pas à avoir peur.

\- Mais je sais pas, moi. Comment je peux en être sûr ?

\- Parce que je te le promets. Je l’ai promis à ma mère, je l’ai promis à ma sœur, je te le promets à toi. T’as pas à avoir peur, il répète.

\- D’accord, je te crois.

Le téléphone de Harry se met à sonner sur la table. Il se fige.

\- Tu réponds pas ?

Louis se penche à l’avant pour se saisir du portable.

\- Qui c’est, Elias ?

\- C’est l’un des artistes qui va participer à l’expo de décembre.

Harry le laisse sonner.

\- Réponds-lui ?...

\- Non… Ça doit être à propos des prix, j’ai pas très envie de faire ça au téléphone.

Louis fronce les sourcils, incrédule. On sonne à la porte.

\- Tu vas ouvrir, doudou, s’il te plaît.

Harry acquiesce et quitte le salon. Louis reprend son téléphone. Il essaie de le déverrouiller, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Il voit l’appel manqué, et puis, soudain, deux messages de la part du même homme.

_De : Elias_

_Salut, je voulais seulement savoir si tu étais bien rentré hier soir. Je t’aurais ramené en voiture, mais j’avais clairement trop bu. En tout cas merci d’être venu, ça m’a fait plaisir de te voir et de passer du temps avec toi._

_Je passerai à la galerie, mercredi. On m’a dit qu’il fallait que je vienne, mais on ne m’a pas précisé l’heure…_

Il relit les messages deux ou trois fois et jette quelques coups d’œil à la porte pour s’assurer que Harry ne revienne pas pendant qu’il lit.

Il ne sait pas quoi en penser.

Il le repose sur la table quand Harry revient.

\- C’était une dame au troisième. Elle a eu notre courrier par erreur dans sa boîte aux lettres, il explique, tout en déposant quelques enveloppes sur la table. Tu veux les voir ?

\- Non. Je les regarderai plus tard. Viens là, viens près de moi.

Tout naturellement, Harry s’installe à ses côtés, tout contre lui, remonte les jambes sur le canapé et pose sa tête contre son épaule. Louis passe un bras autour de son dos, le serrant contre lui.

\- Je peux te poser une question, Harry ?

Il le sent se raidir sous son toucher.

\- Oui.

\- Tu me réponds honnêtement. C’est une vraie question, je veux pas que tu me dises oui pour me faire plaisir, ou pour ne pas me faire de peine, ou parce que t’as peur, ou quoi…

\- Dis.

\- Tu es heureux avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ?

Harry incline la tête pour mieux le voir. Il a l’air inquiet, mais Louis reste de marbre. Il veut sa réponse.

\- Réponds-moi.

\- … Oui. Oui, je suis vraiment heureux avec toi. Tu doutes ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Je te promets, il chuchote. Je t’aime plus que la vie. Je suis heureux.

Louis ne lui sourit pas, mais les traits de son visage s’adoucissent un peu. Le bleu de ses yeux est d’un calme déstabilisant.

\- D’accord. Tu manges, s’il te plaît ?

Il fait ce qu’il dit.

\- T’as mangé, toi ?

Louis se penche pour l’embrasser sur la joue, et chuchote :

\- Oui, t’en fais pas. Raconte, hier.

\- Je me souviens pas de grand-chose, il ment. J’ai bu, j’ai dû faire un blackout ou un truc du genre, il explique, la bouche pleine de pain.

\- Comment t’es rentré ?

\- Taxi. T’as mangé ce que je t’ai préparé hier ? Je l’ai mis au froid, mais c’était au fond, derrière les-

\- Oui, l’interrompt Louis en riant un peu. Harry, t’inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Je voulais pas partir sans t’avoir laissé une assiette.

\- T’es l’homme de ma vie, toi, alors.

Harry lui sourit, et pris d’un soudain regain de confiance, il l’enjambe et s’assoit sur ses cuisses, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- J’suis l’homme de ta vie ?

Pour toute réponse, Louis acquiesce. Harry dépose un minuscule baiser sur ses lèvres, et sa fossette apparaît, au coin.

\- Oui, confirme Louis. Je t’épouserai pas, mais oui, t’es l’homme de ma vie.

Harry ne perd pas le sourire, mais il le regarde fixement, en l’attente d’une explication.

\- J’épouserai personne, il insiste et pose ses mains sur sa taille. Je veux pas me marier.

Et, petit à petit, Harry perd son sourire. Louis tend la main pour jouer avec l’une de ses boucles.

\- Quoi, t’y songeais ?

\- J’sais pas. Peut-être. Je sais pas.

\- Tu m’as acheté une bague, c’est ça ?

\- Non.

\- Bah alors.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Réfléchis. Le mariage, c’est une union devant Dieu… Qu’est-ce que ça signifie pour toi ? Toi qui y croit pas ? Et Dieu… qui supposément nous déteste et veut nous voir cramer… C’est un peu con, non ? Moi j’ai pas besoin de ça. _On_ n’a pas besoin de ça.

\- On s’est quand même battus pour l’obtenir, ce droit… Et on est sur le point de le perdre, sous Capel.

\- Ouais, ‘fin « on » … Ils font ce qu’ils veulent, les autres. Ça nous regarde pas. Ils se marient, ils ont des gosses… Nous on est là. On est bien ensemble, non ? Il demande, tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, caressant sa peau sous son tee-shirt.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Ça te rend triste ?

\- Un peu. Moi, je veux surtout un enfant. Un p’tit. Qui te ressemble. T’imagines ?

\- Et moi j’en veux pas et tu le sais, il dit avec un petit sourire. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, alors ? On rouvre le débat, on se fâche comme la dernière fois que t’as soulevé le sujet ?

\- Non, non.

\- Parce qu’on va pas en reparler, ça c’est clair.

\- Je sais, il chuchote, défait.

\- On n’a pas besoin de ça, il répète.

Brisé, il acquiesce. Pour la forme, il l’embrasse une dernière fois.

\- Je vais lancer une machine.

*

Ils sont en plein dans la mise en scène des œuvres de l’exposition de décembre. Les grandes salles auparavant vides sont maintenant remplies de tableaux, de grandes photos, de sculptures et d’animations projetées contre les murs blancs. Harry et les autres organisateurs de l’exposition discutent avec les artistes, répondent à toutes leurs questions et peaufinent les touches finales.

Elias se promène seul à travers les pièces, les mains liées derrière son dos, la tête haute et le menton un peu levé. Il regarde les tableaux, distrait. Plus il s’éloigne, moins il entend le brouhaha des gens. Il voit Harry qui rentre dans son bureau. Il soupire, se mordille la lèvre, et le suit. Il frappe à sa porte qu’il vient tout juste de refermer. Harry le laisse entrer sans rien dire.

\- T’as du travail ?

\- Ça dépend.

Elias tend la main derrière lui pour verrouiller la porte. Harry s’assoit sur le bord de son bureau en bois, il écarte un peu les jambes, l’invite à venir s’y loger. Elias obéit aveuglement. Il s’approche, prend son visage entre ses mains et l’embrasse. Ils sont vite essoufflés, ça s’entend entre chaque baiser, chaque fois qu’ils se séparent. Harry se laisse faire, il ne le touche pas et il s’appuie sur son bureau avec ses mains. Elias l’embrasse dans le cou.

\- Pas de marques, s’te plaît, murmure Harry.

\- J’ai pas quinze ans, je sais.

Ses mains caressent chaque côté de son torse, par-dessus son pull. Sa peau est parcourue de mille frissons, et quand Elias lui défait sa ceinture, il sait qu’il ne tiendra pas très longtemps.

On frappe à la porte avant qu’ils n’aient pu faire quoi que ce soit. Ils se redressent rapidement tous les deux, Harry refait sa ceinture et va ouvrir. C’est l’un de ses collègues.

\- Il y a quelqu’un pour toi à l’entrée. Il dit que c’est ton copain.

\- Ah ?

Harry est encore tout rouge. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et jette un coup d’œil derrière lui, alarmé. Il fait signe à Elias de partir, celui-ci obéit, non pas sans l’avoir bouffé des yeux, un regard carnassier qui en dit long et qui lui promet que ce n’était pas terminé.

\- J’arrive.

Il défait les plis sur son pull et réajuste son jean en se dirigeant vers la porte. Louis l’attend, adossé au bureau de la réception.

\- Salut, lui dit Harry, un peu surpris. Je savais pas que t’allais passer.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise, il lui fait un pâle sourire. T’es pas content ?

\- Si... si. Je m’y attendais pas, c’est tout.

Harry s’approche pour l’embrasser rapidement en posant une main sur sa hanche.

\- Tu connais déjà un peu les gens… tu veux que je te montre de quoi ça a l’air, la nouvelle expo ?

\- Ouais, je veux bien.

\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, il lui intime, tout en le guidant à travers les pièces.

Il lui parle un peu du thème, lui présente rapidement quelques œuvres. Louis est étrangement calme. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, se contente d’observer et d’acquiescer. Il dévisage chaque artiste qu’il croise et s’arrête devant l’_Innocence Nue. _Ils se tiennent côte à côte devant la grande toile.

\- C’est ma préférée, dit Harry.

Louis lui jette un regard en coin, puis lit la petite plaque en métal. _Elias Sharaz_. Il touche son prénom du bout du doigt. Harry le voit faire, il lui sourit innocemment.

\- C’est lui, Elias ?

\- … Oui, il chuchote.

\- Vous êtes proches, lui et toi, non ?

Au même moment, Louis repère un jeune homme dans le coin de la pièce, près du couloir. Il est là, et il les observe. Puis, il reporte son attention sur Harry, qui baisse un peu les yeux.

\- C’est professionnel. Son travail me plaît. On en parle, c’est tout.

\- C’est lui, là-bas, dans le coin ?

Harry se retourne. Il croise son regard, et Elias fait demi-tour pour quitter.

\- Oui, c’est lui.

\- J’sais pas, il te regarde bizarre. Et puis il t’appelle sur ton numéro perso, tôt le matin, c’est pas super professionnel tout ça, tu me diras.

\- Tu es venu ici pour me faire des reproches ?

\- Non. Tu peux sortir, maintenant ? Je voudrais qu’on aille déjeuner ensemble.

\- Je prends mes affaires, j’arrive. Attends-moi à l’entrée.

Ils quittent la Halle des Vignes ensemble. Harry lui prend la main, un peu par habitude, alors qu’ils descendent les dizaines de marches qui mènent au pied de la butte. Louis reste passif, la main molle, comme si ce geste ne signifiait plus rien pour lui. Harry s’en rend compte, alors, à mi-chemin, il le lâche et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. L’air est froid et mord ses joues; le bout de son nez est un peu rouge. Il risque un regard en coin vers Louis, ce dernier ne réagit pas.

\- On va où ? demande Harry.

\- _Nous 4_. Dans le 12ème. J’y ai été avec un pote, c’était plutôt bon. 

\- T’avais pas cours, aujourd’hui ?

\- Si. Ce matin, seulement.

Et ça s’arrête là. Ils ne s’adressent plus vraiment la parole, ni sur le chemin, ni dans les transports. Louis est scotché à son portable, c’est à peine s’il lève les yeux, dans le bus. Au restaurant, ils s’assoient face à face. Louis sourit beaucoup à la serveuse, il la fait même rire. Dès qu’elle repart, son masque s’estompe, son sourire disparaît. C’est tendu, et cela reste tendu jusqu’à ce qu’on leur amène leurs assiettes. Distrait, Harry regarde tout autour de lui. Il voit ce jeune couple près de la fenêtre qui rigolent, qui se dévorent du regard; le jeune homme s’amuse à nourrir sa copine avec sa propre fourchette. Il trouve ça dégoûtant. Il voit aussi cette famille dans un coin, avec leurs deux petits enfants qui dessinent sur une feuille en attendant leurs repas.

\- Tu manges pas ? lui demande Louis, la fourchette en suspens devant lui.

\- Si, si, il chuchote. Bon appétit.

\- Bon appétit.

Il commence par la salade, et Louis daigne enfin de s’adresser à lui.

\- J’ai eu Charlotte au téléphone, tout à l’heure. On parlait de Noël et de ce qu’on comptait faire cette année. Elle a proposé qu’on bouge. La famille de son copain, ils ont un chalet à Avoriaz, en Haute-Savoie. C’est une station de ski, aussi. Apparemment elle en a déjà parlé à tout le monde, je crois que j’étais le dernier prévenu, mais bref. Du coup, je crois qu’on passera les fêtes là-bas. Et t’es invité, bien sûr. Je veux que tu sois là.

\- Ça pourrait être sympa.

\- Et si tu veux inviter ta famille aussi, ils sont tous les bienvenus. C’est très grand, à ce qu’il paraît. On pourra enfin l’avoir, notre Noël avec nos deux familles. Ma mère aurait adoré, c’est sûr. Les Alpes, elle en parlait tout le temps.

\- C’est vrai, c’est joli.

Louis n’en rajoute pas. Ils mangent et boivent en silence, sauf quand la serveuse vient s’assurer que tout est à leur goût.

\- Tu sais, l’autre jour, commence Harry, prudemment. J’ai revu Juliette.

Louis se fige. Il hausse les sourcils et boit une gorgée de son eau.

\- Elle est venue prendre de mes nouvelles à la galerie. Elle a demandé après toi, je lui ai dit que tu allais bien, puis elle m’a demandé comment ça se passait avec ton projet de cabinet. Je savais pas trop quoi dire, tu m’en avais jamais parlé.

Louis reste impassible pendant quelques secondes, puis il recommence à manger. Harry insiste, un peu irrité.

\- Tu dis rien ?

\- Je croyais l’avoir mentionné. J’ai dû oublier.

\- C’est énorme. C’est un gros projet, Louis, tu dois être là-dessus depuis des mois, tu m’en parles pas alors que je peux peut-être t’aider, je connais des gens, j’ai des connections. Et tu le sais. Je te comprends pas.

\- Si je t’en parle pas, c’est peut-être parce que je préfère mener mes projets tout seul, y’a pas de quoi en faire un plat. Si j’avais besoin d’aide, je t’aurais demandé de l’aide, tu sais.

\- T’en as parlé à _Juliette_.

\- Oui, parce qu’elle m’a posé des questions, et de fil en aiguille on a fini par en parler, c’est tout.

\- Moi aussi, je te pose des questions, et tu les esquives.

\- Bon, il cède et lâche sa fourchette sur son assiette. Tu veux vraiment me prendre la tête maintenant ? On est en train de déjeuner, on est en public, j’sais pas, détends-toi. C’est vraiment le seul sujet de conversation que t’as trouvé ?

\- Je ne m’énerve pas. Et puis je parle d’un problème général. Tu me dis rien.

\- Moi, je te dis rien ? Bah putain.

\- Tu m’as pas adressé la parole depuis qu’on a quitté la galerie.

\- On est en train de parler, là, non ? C’est pas assez pour toi ?

Louis soupire longuement quand Harry refuse de répondre et qu’il baisse la tête.

\- C’est chiant. _Tu_ es chiant, tu sais. Je sais pas, j’ai pris du temps de ma journée pour aller te rendre visite, et je te propose d’aller au resto pour passer un moment avec toi et toi tu…

\- Si pour toi, passer du temps avec moi c’est une corvée, alors le fais pas, c’est tout.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? C’est toi qui as tout ruiné, là, tu t’es énervé tout seul. Non mais je rêve.

Le repas se termine dans la pire ambiance possible. Harry retient ses larmes et finit son assiette, et Louis l’ignore pendant quelques minutes, avant d’appeler la serveuse. Elle leur demande s’ils veulent séparer l’addition, Louis répond que non, qu’il paiera pour eux deux. Lorsque la note est réglée, il se relève.

\- Je sors. M’attends pas ce soir.

Sur ces mots, il quitte le resto, laissant Harry seul à table.

*

Ce même soir, alors que Louis est sorti et que Harry se retrouve seul à la maison, il craque. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté allongé sur le canapé, à pleurer sans raison, la télé et les lumières éteintes. Son portable sonne. Elias l’appelle, une fois, deux fois. Il ne répond pas.

Alors, il fait ce qui lui semble le plus logique. Il achète un billet de train et commence à préparer sa valise. Le lendemain matin, très tôt, il part pour Bordeaux.

Anne l’accueille dès son arrivée. Elle est surprise, mais elle ne pose pas de questions immédiatement. Dans l’entrée, elle le prend dans ses bras, longtemps. Harry ne fait aucun effort pour se détacher d’elle, au contraire, il s’accroche plus fort. Il pose son menton contre son épaule, il sent son odeur si familière et il a l’impression de redevenir un gamin. Autour de lui se dépeint un portrait rassurant : la maison qui l’a vu grandir.

\- Tu veux un thé, mon ange ?

Il hoche la tête, et elle se recule pour embrasser son front.

\- Viens avec moi.

Il laisse sa valise dans l’entrée et suit sa mère dans la cuisine. Elle met la bouilloire sur le feu alors qu’il prend place à table. Quelques miettes du petit déjeuner sont encore éparpillées sur la surface en bois. S’il était chez lui, il les aurait nettoyées. Au milieu trône un petit vase avec des fleurs à moitié fanées. Il fait bon, il fait chaud, et il a envie d’aller dormir dans sa petite chambre et de ne plus jamais en sortir.

Tandis que l’eau bout, Anne le regarde en silence, inquiète comme seule une mère peut l’être. Elle garde ses questions et lui laisse le temps de récupérer. Il croise les bras sur la table, pensif, le regard perdu dans le vide. Après un moment, il demande, la voix rauque :

\- Il est là, Robin ?

\- Il travaille, mon cœur. Il rentre ce soir à dix-huit heures. Tu veux que je téléphone à ta sœur ?

Il acquiesce. Elle l’appelle, et lui dit simplement que Harry est là. Gemma non plus ne pose pas de questions. Elle lui dit qu’elle viendra un peu plus tard dans l’après-midi.

Anne lui prépare son thé et le lui apporte à table. Il boit tranquillement, petite gorgée par petite gorgée.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien.

\- … Tu t’es disputé avec Louis ?

\- Non. Non, on s’est pas disputés.

\- Il sait que tu es là, alors.

\- Non. Ne l’appelle pas, s’il te plaît.

\- Je ne vais pas l’appeler. Tu veux m’en parler ?

\- Pardon, maman, mais non. Je crois que je vais faire une sieste, j’ai mal dormi.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais préparer ton lit.

*

Sa sieste semble avoir duré des millénaires. Quand il se réveille, plus tard dans la journée, il a un peu chaud. Il fait sombre dans sa chambre, mais un filet de lumière s’infiltre sous la porte. Il entend des voix, des petits pas qui courent partout et une voix d’enfant qui l’accompagne.

Les bras croisés sous l’oreiller, la joue enfoncée dedans, il a le regard perdu dans le vide, encore une fois. À peine réveillé, il n’ose pas trop bouger. C’est Gemma qui le force à sortir de sa torpeur. Elle entrouvre la porte, se faufile à l’intérieur sans laisser entrer trop de lumière et vient s’asseoir sur le bord du lit. D’une main, elle caresse son dos d’un geste maternel.

\- Harry… T’es réveillé ?

\- Mhm.

\- T’as dormi longtemps…

\- J’suis crevé.

\- Tu veux qu’on aille se promener un peu ? On n’a pas besoin d’aller quelque part en particulier, on peut juste marcher. Et parler. Tu veux ?

Il hésite et soupire longuement. Gemma se penche vers lui et s’allonge tout contre son dos.

\- Ça va aller.

\- J’ai faim, un peu.

\- C’est bien, alors. Maman elle a fait à manger. Y’a de la salade, quinoa, les graines chelou, tous ces trucs bizarres que tu aimes. Elle a tout fait. Et y’a Milo, aussi. Si tu veux le voir.

À l’entente de son prénom, il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Il est en feu, aujourd’hui. Ce gosse me rend folle.

Malgré lui, Harry fait l’effort de se relever. Il lui dit de lui laisser un peu de temps pour se préparer, qu’il les rejoindra tout à l’heure et qu’ils pourront sortir. Quand Gemma quitte la chambre, il s’empare de son portable. Aucun message. Il l’éteint et il va se doucher.

Milo ne sait que très peu de choses à propos de Harry. Il sait que c’est son oncle, qu’il est plutôt grand, et il sait surtout qu’il adore jouer avec lui et que, contrairement aux autres adultes, il est patient et il ne lui dit pas de se calmer. Alors, il en profite. Dès qu’il voit Harry, il se précipite vers lui et s’accroche à sa jambe. Amusé, Harry le prend dans ses bras, et il va tout de suite mieux. Anne les regarde, attendrie, tout en lui remplissant son assiette.

\- Tu viens manger, Harry ?

Il acquiesce, et Milo tente de retrouver son attention en posant ses deux petites mains sur ses joues.

\- Dis, tu m’as ramené des jouets ?

\- Euh…

\- Non mais je rêve, s’indigne Gemma. T’as pas assez de jouets à la maison ? Laisse-le tranquille. Et descends, viens manger.

Harry le dépose au sol et ébouriffe ses petites boucles blondes. Ils s’installent tous à table et Milo se met sur la pointe des pieds pour voir à quoi ressemble le dîner.

\- Mamie, je peux avoir un biscuit encore ?

\- Non, mon poussin. On va manger un vrai repas, et si tu finis ton assiette tu pourras avoir un biscuit. Viens t’asseoir.

Il obéit à contrecœur et choisit de s’asseoir à côté de Harry. Un peu plus tard, Robin les rejoint à table dès qu’il rentre. Il salue Harry, lui aussi un peu surpris de le voir. Mais à table, personne ne pose de questions. Harry les regarde tous un à un alors qu’ils discutent. Il est reconnaissant. Il se dit qu’ils doivent s’être passé le mot, ou quelque chose du genre.

Après le repas, il aide à faire la vaisselle, puis il joue un peu avec Milo, le temps que Gemma se prépare. Dans le salon, ses parents le rejoignent. Ils s’assoient, son beau-père allume les infos.

\- Alors, dis-moi. Tout ça, c’était sur un coup de tête ? demande Anne.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu comptes rentrer à Paris cette semaine ou…

\- Nan… Oui, je veux dire, oui. Je vais rentrer chez moi, mais… je sais pas quand.

\- Et ton travail ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- C’est ton travail, le problème ?

\- Non ! Non, tout va bien. Vraiment, tout va bien, il insiste. J’avais juste besoin de rentrer un peu. Tu sais combien c’est fatigant, cette ville.

\- Oui, bah oui, je sais. Mais…

Robin et elle se regardent sans rien dire.

\- Tu m’as dit que tu es parti sans prévenir… Il a dû se passer quelque chose. En quatre ans, t’as jamais fait ça, quoi, c’est ce que je veux dire. Tu peux nous parler, on est là, on t’écoutera, on te soutiendra, peu importe ce qui se passe. Tu le sais. Tout ça, ça reste entre nous.

\- Tonton, regarde ce que ma voiture elle peut faire, regarde.

\- Deux secondes, mon cœur. Maman. J’ai pas envie d’en parler maintenant.

\- Très bien, elle acquiesce. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu nous le dis. D’accord ?

Gemma débarque peu après, prête à sortir.

\- Bon, on y va. Milo, tu es sage avec papi et mamie, d’accord ? Si je rentre et qu’on me dit que tu as fait des bêtises…

\- Je fais _jamais _les bêtises ! il proteste sans même lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Oui bien sûr. Tu viens me faire un bisou ?

*

Il s’y était attendu. Et il n’est pas surpris d’avoir craqué aussi vite. Gemma et lui ont marché un peu dans le quartier, ils se sont arrêtés dans un petit café, se sont assis, et dès qu’elle lui a posé la question « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? », il a fondu en larmes. Silencieusement. Il est en public, et il en a honte. Il croise les bras et baisse un peu la tête, comme pour se protéger. Les larmes coulent et il ne les arrête pas. Gemma le regarde en silence, les sourcils froncés, inquiète.

\- C’est Louis ?

Du revers de sa main tremblante, il essuie ses larmes et puis il acquiesce. Elle le laisse raconter.

\- J’sais pas… Il a tellement changé… tout a tellement changé. Avant, on s’aimait si fort, c’était beau, nous deux, et maintenant il en a plus rien à battre de moi, j’te promets, je sais pas ce que j’ai fait. Il agit comme… on dirait un étranger. On fait plus l’amour, il me touche plus, il est jamais là, et même quand il est là, il est pas là. J’essaie de lui montrer que je l’aime et il s’en tape complètement… Il me dit, ouais, ça se voit que t’es pas heureux avec moi, que t’es pas épanoui, tout ça parce que je vis pas comme lui et que je sors pas tous les soirs… Alors que, je m’en plains même pas, je sais pas ce qu’il me reproche. Je lui ai dit que c’est lui qui a changé, il m’engueule, il me dit qu’il est comme ça, que si j’étais pas content, en gros, je pouvais aller me faire foutre.

Il fait une pause pour renifler. Gemma lui passe un paquet de mouchoir sans rien dire.

\- Tu sais, l’autre jour, je lui ai parlé de Milo. Juste comme ça, je lui ai montré une photo que tu m’avais envoyée. Et j’ai rien dit, je lui ai juste montré une photo. Alors il a dit qu’il était mignon et tout, et puis il m’a avoué qu’après réflexion, il voulait pas de gosses. Qu’il se voyait pas avec un enfant, qu’il avait pas envie de s’occuper de quelqu’un comme il l’a fait dans sa jeunesse. Qu’on n’avait pas besoin d’enfant pour avoir une vie complète, pour se sentir homme, ou j’sais pas quoi. Alors que… tu vois, le truc, c’est qu’avant, on parlait _que_ de ça. Ça fait des années, on parle que de ça, quoi. Quand Milo est né, il m’a dit, un jour, ce sera notre tour. Et il savait que ce serait compliqué, toutes ces formalités de merde et à quel point c’est long et difficile pour un couple homosexuel d’adopter, mais il était à fond, et moi aussi. Et là, il me dit ça, un matin, comme si c’était juste une petite réflexion à la con. Alors… je l’ai confronté. Il s’est fâché. Ça s’est passé le jour où on partait pour la côte d’Amalfi. On s’est disputés, on s’est pas parlé pendant des jours, tu te rends compte. Et… depuis, il me dit plus rien. J’ai dû apprendre par mon ex qu’il comptait monter son propre cabinet après avoir eu son diplôme et rejoint l’Ordre, alors que c’est énorme, quoi. Il m’en avait même pas parlé. Tu vois j’ai beau lui poser des questions, lui demander ce qu’il fait comme projet, comment il va, il répond toujours vaguement, il veut pas me parler… Il s’intéresse pas à ce que je fais, alors que moi je fais tellement d’efforts de mon côté, c’est fatigant.

Il prend une pause pour souffler. Il ferme les yeux, et réalise qu’il venait d’admettre à voix haute tout ce qu’il ressentait depuis des mois. Que ça devenait réel. Que quelqu’un d’autre que lui était au courant. Gemma lui laisse un peu de temps, au cas où il veut continuer. Mais il ne dit plus rien. Il essuie ses larmes, encore une fois.

\- Tu l’as beaucoup idéalisé dans ta vie, tu sais. Et c’est pas un reproche, je te comprends. C’est normal. T’es fou amoureux.

Il hoche simplement la tête.

\- Je le connais pas très bien. Enfin, pas aussi bien que toi, j’imagine, mais on s’est déjà parlé, et… je crois qu’il doit y avoir une raison à tout ça. Tu te souviens quand il est venu avec nous à Saint-Malo ?

\- Oui.

\- Y’a un soir, on était que tous les deux. Toi, t’étais avec maman, quelque part, je sais pas. Moi j’étais avec lui. Et on a parlé. Je crois qu’il avait un peu bu parce qu’il parlait, il parlait… Il me parlait de lui, de sa famille, de sa mère, tout ça… Et, Harry, je crois qu’il a juste très peur. Il sait qu’il vieillit. Il sait que très bientôt il pourra plus s’amuser autant. Il a peur de… de se confiner dans une petite vie ordinaire, tu vois ? Il m’a dit qu’il avait l’impression que sa propre vie lui avait filé entre les doigts, parce qu’il l’a pratiquement passée à prendre soin d’autres gens. Surtout quand sa mère est morte. Moi je crois que… qu’il a l’impression d’avoir grandi trop vite. Alors la vie qu’il mène maintenant, avec toi, c’est bien et tout, mais… ça lui fait peur je crois. Tu lui parles d’engagement, de gosses, tout ça… il est pas… Il doit pas être prêt.

\- Il me dit pas ces choses-là. Comment je suis censé savoir ? Et puis quoi, parce que c’est un gamin et qu’il veut pas grandir, il est obligé de me repousser comme ça ?

\- Mais non, c’est pas aussi simple. Dis-toi seulement que vous êtes tous les deux à des étapes différentes de vos vies. Vous n’avez pas besoin des mêmes choses. D’après ce que tu me dis, vous êtes plus sur la même longueur d’onde… Mais tu vois, tout ça, avec le temps, je sais que ça peut se résoudre. Et faut communiquer, aussi. Tu poses des questions, t’essaies de comprendre.

\- Il veut jamais parler, tu comprends pas. Si je lui dis que ça a changé entre nous, il me dit de me taire, il nie, il veut _pas_ parler. Moi j’veux bien faire des efforts, de toute façon, je fais que ça, mais s’il me rejette constamment, après, je suis censé faire quoi ? Il fait exprès.

\- Mais l’agresse pas, aussi. Tu rejettes toute la faute sur lui et tu lui dis qu’il est le seul à avoir changé, tu m’étonnes qu’il se braque.

\- Je sais plus quoi faire.

\- Écoute, elle hausse doucement les épaules et détourne le regard. Si vraiment… ça va pas, que t’es pas heureux, qu’il est pas heureux et que ça se voit… dis-toi que… c’est pas ta faute. Et c’est pas la sienne non plus. C’est pas grave, c’est… c’est la vie. Je sais que c’est pas ce que tu voulais mais…Ça arrive.

Il se remet à pleurer lorsqu’elle insinue qu’il faudrait peut-être songer à y mettre un terme parce qu’il était impossible de rallumer la flamme à lui tout seul.

\- C’est la faute de personne, elle répète. C’est des choses qui arrivent. Après, je te dis pas forcément qu’il faut absolument rompre tout de suite, quoi… J’sais que c’est pas facile…

\- Je l’aime. Gemma, on vit ensemble, on fait notre vie ensemble, je peux pas être sans lui. Je _veux_ pas être sans lui. C’est avec lui que je me vois.

\- Je sais. Mais t’es pas heureux. À t’accrocher comme tu le fais, tu te blesses, c’est tout.

*

C’est à minuit, quand Gemma et Milo sont partis, que ses parents dorment et qu’il est enfermé dans sa chambre d’ado, que Louis lui envoie enfin un message. L’écran s’illumine, le portable vibre, et Harry se sent revivre. Il s’en saisit rapidement.

_De : Lou_

_ t ou?_

Et c’est tout. Il lui a fallu plus d’une journée pour réaliser qu’il n’était pas là. Harry ravale sa rancune. Il s’enfouit sous la couette et tape une réponse.

_À : Lou_

_ Chez mes parents._

_De : Lou_

_???_

_De : Lou_

_jure t à bordeaux??! il s’est. Passé qqch ? tt le monde va bien ??_

Harry soupire, désabusé. Il se tourne sur le dos et fixe l’écran.

_ À : Lou _

_ Ils vont bien._

_De : Lou_

_tu remtre quan d?_

_À : Lou_

_Je ne sais pas. _

Il voit qu’il écrit une réponse. Puis il efface. Puis il réécrit. Efface, réécrit, et disparaît. Il ne répond plus pendant dix minutes. Puis :

_De : Lou_

_jpeux tappelller ,_

_À : Lou_

_ Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée. _

_De : Lou_

_ stp _

Il résiste. Puis il craque. Il l’appelle lui-même, branche ses écouteurs et dépose son portable contre son torse en fixant le plafond. Ça sonne, une fois, deux fois, il songe à raccrocher, l’éteindre, le casser. Puis il entend sa voix et sa gorge se serre. Elle est douce, un peu éraillée.

\- Heeey.

\- Hey, répond Harry.

\- Ça va, mon doudou, qu’est-ce tu fais à Bordeaux ?

\- Ça va, il chuchote, et se recroqueville sous la couette. Je voulais voir ma mère. Et ma sœur.

\- C’était prévu ?

\- Non. Je suis parti ce matin.

\- Oui, bah oui j’ai vu ça. Rentre vite, s’il te plaît. J’aime pas quand c’est vide… J’aime pas être sans toi, ici. Reviens.

\- J’crois que… je crois que j’ai besoin de temps, Louis.

Puis, il y a le silence. L’un de ceux qui font éclater les tympans tant il est lourd. Harry croit qu’il a raccroché.

\- Du temps, répète Louis.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi faire, du temps ?

\- Pour réfléchir.

\- À quoi ?

\- À nous.

\- Viens réfléchir ici, non ? J’suis tout seul dans le lit, il dit et rigole un peu. On réfléchit ensemble, ça ira plus vite. Droit au but !

\- Lou… t’as bu ?

\- Oh, à peine.

\- Non, vraiment. Pourquoi t’es bourré un lundi soir ?

\- … Tu peux rentrer vite s’il te plaît ? C’est bon t’as vu ta mère tu peux rentrer maintenant… Moi, j’la vois pas, ma mère…

\- Je vais me coucher. Je te rappelle demain, si tu veux.

\- Bah non, non. T’as besoin de temps, t’as besoin de temps, c’est bon. Tu veux pas me parler, je pars.

\- Louis…

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Je t’aime.

\- Moi aussi.

*

Harry passe trois jours chez lui. Il sort très peu, seulement pour faire quelques courses pour sa mère. Il dort beaucoup et ne s’approche plus de son téléphone. Il va rendre visite à Gemma et son fiancé, la veille de son retour à Paris. Gemma lui dit que peu importe la décision qu’il prendra, il ne doit pas s’en vouloir.

Il passe le plus de temps possible avec son petit neveu, l’emmène même faire un tour au magasin de jouet pour lui faire plaisir, et puis il dit au revoir à tout le monde et reprend le train.

Avant même qu’il le réalise, il est debout devant la porte de leur appartement, sa valise à ses pieds, le cœur battant. Il est bientôt midi, et c’est un jeudi. Il ne s’attend pas à le trouver là. Il insère la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte. Il a à peine le temps de retirer ses chaussures que Louis apparaît dans l’entrée, en pyjama, décoiffé et visiblement en grave manque de sommeil. Sans rien dire, il s’approche, et puis il prend Harry dans ses bras. Il le serre fort contre lui, il ne dit rien. Il pose son menton contre son épaule, respire contre sa peau. Harry lui rend son étreinte, soulagé qu’il ne lui en veuille pas au point de l’ignorer ou pire, de l’engueuler.

Ils se séparent après quelques instants, et Louis prend son visage entre ses mains. Avec ses pouces, il caresse ses joues. Et dans ses yeux, Harry y lit… pas de la tristesse. Juste de la fatigue. Une infinie fatigue. Le bleu est un peu plus clair que d’habitude.

\- T’es pas allé en cours ? Il murmure, en posant ses mains contre sa taille et en l’attirant contre lui.

\- Non, il secoue doucement la tête. Pas depuis que t’es parti.

Ils cherchent quoi se dire, tous les deux. Pardon, peut-être, mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’y parvient. Au lieu de ça, ils s’embrassent, longtemps. Ils vont dans la chambre et, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, ils font l’amour. Ils pensent peut-être que ça déliera les langues, que ce sera plus facile de parler après avoir tout donné physiquement. Et ils ne croient pas si bien dire. Louis n’y va pas de main morte; c’était comme s’il relâchait toute sa frustration et sa colère contre lui. Et Harry se laisse faire, parce qu’il ne peut pas mentir, il adore ça. Il est heureux, il s’en convainc, parce qu’après une éternité, il daignait enfin de le toucher. C’était bon signe, c’était le début de quelque chose, peut-être. Sauf qu’à la fin de leurs ébats, ils n’ont toujours rien à se dire. Ils sont à bout de mots et de souffle. Alors ils s’embrassent, se touchent, s’agrippent, se griffent un peu, se caressent, et finissent par reprendre. Ils passent la journée au lit, à alterner entre le sommeil et l’amour. Ça leur rappelle la première fois qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés, un été, quelques années plus tôt. Louis était venu chez lui à Paris pour le weekend, ils n’avaient fait que ça.

Ils essaient tout, même des choses qui ne leur avaient jamais traversé l’esprit auparavant. Ils sont bruyants, se fichent du désordre. La peau de Harry est marquée de rose et de rouge, de traces de doigts, de mains, de petites égratignures. Ses lèvres sont roses, gonflées, à force d’avoir été mordues, et quelques mèches de ses cheveux collent à son visage. Épuisé, il finit par aller se blottir dans les bras de Louis après avoir essuyé sa bouche du revers de sa main. Nus, l’un contre l’autre, leurs jambes s’entrelacent, Harry respire contre sa peau. L’air est lourd, chaud et humide, tout sur lui et autour de lui sent le sexe à plein nez, et il a la tête qui tourne. Louis caresse son dos et pose sa main contre l’une de ses fesses qu’il caresse d’abord, puis masse distraitement, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chair. Sa peau est recouverte d’une fine couche de sueur, Harry pose la tête contre son épaule et reprend son souffle, les yeux fermés. Il est encore dans cet état second, il se sent tout léger.

\- J’aime pas quand t’es loin de moi, lui murmure Louis.

Harry embrasse sa peau.

\- Moi non plus, il chuchote.

\- Je t’aime. Je t’aime fort, et je suis désolé si je t’ai fait du mal… si à cause de moi t’es triste… je suis désolé.

\- J’suis pas triste, il proteste doucement.

\- Si, tu l’es. C’est ma faute, j’suis un boulet, un peu. Non ?

\- Si, un peu. Rien qu’un peu.

Il l’entend rire. Avec ses doigts, Harry se met à tracer des formes abstraites sur sa peau.

\- Redis-le, murmure Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu m’aimes.

\- Je t’aime.

\- Tu m’aimes comment ?

\- Je t’aime… comme… comme un fou.

\- Mh.

\- _Comme un soldat_, il poursuit_. Comme une star de cinéma._

\- T’es con, il pouffe de rire.

\- _Je t’aiiime_, chante avec moi.

\- Non.

_\- Comme un loup…_

\- _Comme un roi_, Harry complète, et ils finissent par chanter ensemble. _Comme un homme, que je ne suis pas…_ _Tu vois, je t’aime comme ça._

Ils rient, ils s’embrassent, et ont l’impression d’avoir entamé un nouveau chapitre. Les jours suivants ne sont pas si différents : c’est léger, agréable, un peu comme au tout début. Ils ne se prennent plus la tête pour de petits détails. Louis fait des efforts, cela se voit et Harry en est reconnaissant. Ils font l’amour tous les soirs, sauf le samedi, où Louis est trop occupé et Harry n’ose pas le déranger.

Quand Harry rentre tard, Louis ne peut s’empêcher de penser à l’Artiste. Louis ne le mentionne jamais et ne prononce pas son nom dans leurs conversations. Il n’a rien de légitime à lui reprocher, et il ne veut pas qu’ils se fâchent pour rien. Mais c’est plus fort que lui. Quand Harry sourit à son portable, qu’il semble cacher un peu ses messages, qu’il refuse de lui en dire un peu plus sur ses amis et les gens avec qui il passe supposément son temps après le boulot, il pense à cet homme.

Ça dure environ une semaine, cette petite accalmie. C’était beau. Et ils en avaient eu besoin.

Un matin, au petit-déjeuner, ils sont assis à table, face à face, dans la cuisine. Le soleil brille fort, et éclaire vivement une partie de leurs visages. Louis ne mange plus. Il le regarde faire. D’une main, Harry mange sa tartine à l’avocat, de l’autre il tape un message sur son portable. Après un moment, il lève les yeux et rencontre ceux de Louis, inertes.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Il demande, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Louis retrousse les lèvres et hausse les épaules.

\- Je te regarde, c’est tout.

\- T’as plus faim ?

Louis repousse son assiette à moitié entamée.

\- À qui tu parles de bon matin ?

Harry détourne le regard vers son portable. Il tape un rapide message et répond, hésitant :

\- C’est, euh... C’est ma sœur.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle te dit ?

\- Que… Que Milo a perdu une dent.

\- Il a trois ans, fait remarquer Louis. C’est inquiétant, non ?

\- Mh ? Il lève les yeux vers lui. Oui. Du coup… je te laisse. Faut que je sorte.

\- Il est tôt.

\- Faut que je passe à la banque, il explique en se relevant. On se voit ce soir.

Il s’approche pour l’embrasser sur la joue, Louis ne cille pas. Il le regarde partir sans en rajouter. Il le voit dans l’entrée, enfilant son manteau, branchant ses écouteurs et prenant ses clés. Dès qu’il passe le pas de la porte, il se met à parler à quelqu’un au téléphone. Lorsque la porte se referme, Louis se lève enfin. Il débarrasse la table du petit-déjeuner, jette les miettes et passe l’éponge sur la toile cirée. Il fait la vaisselle, fait un peu de ménage, tout pour se distraire et ne pas trop y penser.

*

La nuit, vers vingt heures, Elias raccompagne Harry en voiture jusque devant son immeuble dans le 15ème. Il trouve un endroit où se garer et éteint le moteur. Harry est assis côté passager, les mains sur ses propres genoux, le regard qui fuit.

\- C’était bien, aujourd’hui, dit Elias, les mains encore sur le volant, cherchant son regard.

\- Oui. J’ai passé un bon moment, vraiment.

\- T’étais un peu distant. Je sais que t’étais ailleurs, dans ta tête. Tu veux me dire ce qui se passe ?

Harry soupire un peu et ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Puis il tourne la tête vers lui. Il n’aime pas la manière dont il insiste du regard, comme si Harry lui devait quelque chose. Quand Elias tend la main pour la poser sur sa cuisse, il le repousse doucement.

\- Elias, il commence, en se poussant un peu sur le siège pour s’éloigner. Faut qu’on arrête.

Elias se rassoit correctement et fait face au volant. Harry peut voir sa mâchoire crispée, il sait que ce qu’il s’apprête à lui dire ne va pas lui plaire. Il n’a pas peur, il a juste un peu honte.

\- Qu’on arrête…

\- J’aime mon copain. Et on va beaucoup mieux en ce moment. Je l’aime, je me sens mal.

\- Ah. Alors maintenant que vous allez mieux, avec ton copain, t’as une prise de conscience soudaine ? S’te plaît, tes principes à deux balles, tu peux les garder.

\- Je suis pas le seul concerné, il proteste doucement. Tu me parles de principes à deux balles alors que tu fais pareil avec Mia et…

\- Ne me parle pas d’elle, Harry, il l’interrompt sèchement. Ne prononce même pas son nom.

Harry se fige. Les mots se bloquent dans sa tête. Il pourrait ouvrir la porte et sortir, mais il n’y arrive pas.

\- Écoute… je suis désolé Elias. J’ai fait une erreur. On a fait une erreur tous les deux… Mais on peut rester amis. Tu vois je tiens à toi, et je t’aime beaucoup… c’était vraiment bien, aujourd’hui.

\- Pourquoi tu te mens à toi-même ? il demande, un peu plus doucement, et puis il le regarde, les yeux doux, tristes et résignés. On a tous les deux déjà foutu la merde, chacun de notre côté… Tu sais très bien qu’on peut pas être amis.

\- T’as raison. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour l’exposition. Je dois rentrer. Merci pour aujourd’hui.

Sans plus attendre, il sort de la voiture et d’un pas sûr se dirige vers l’entrée de l’immeuble, frissonnant sous le froid sec et mordant. Une portière se referme derrière lui, Elias sort, fait le tour de la voiture et le rejoint assez rapidement.

\- On se dit pas au revoir ? Tu pars comme ça ?

Harry s’arrête. Elias lui bloque la route.

\- Hein ? Elias insiste.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- On se dit au revoir.

Il s’approche, Harry comprend ce qu’il veut. Alors il se laisse embrasser. Il ferme les yeux, s’attend au pire, mais c’est doux au final. Les joues mordues par le froid, les mains hésitantes et le cœur battant, ils s’embrassent sur le trottoir tout étroit. La rue est calme.

Et, du haut du quatrième étage, depuis la fenêtre, Louis les regarde, le visage livide. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il tire sur sa cigarette et s’appuie davantage sur le bord. Il jette son mégot dehors et claque la fenêtre.

Il fait les cent pas dans l’appartement en attendant que Harry monte. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, il ne sait pas où aller, il veut pleurer, crier, tout casser, mais il se contient, il prend sur lui plus fort qu’il ne l’a jamais fait auparavant.

Il entend la clé dans la serrure. Il est debout en plein milieu du salon, immobile. Harry rentre et referme derrière lui.

\- Salut, il dit tout en retirant ses chaussures.

Il le rejoint et s’approche pour l’embrasser sur la joue. Louis se laisse faire, abasourdi, incapable de former la moindre pensée cohérente. Et puis, toute cette aigreur, cette haine, cette colère, il l’assimile. Il se calme, détend son corps.

\- T’as passé une bonne journée ? lui demande Harry, innocemment. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu faisais avec cet homme ? Louis lui répond, allant droit au but, mais calmement.

Doucement, Harry retire son manteau qu’il dépose sur un fauteuil. Louis a envie de lui dire que ce n’était même pas la peine qu’il l’enlève.

\- Quel ho-

\- Non non non, il l’interrompt sèchement. Je vous ai vus, là, en bas, toi et le type de la galerie. Il t’a ramené en voiture. Qu’est-ce que tu faisais avec lui, vous êtes allés où, qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- C’est mon ami. On est allés au théâtre. Et puis on a été faire les magasins, et puis…

\- Pourquoi il t’a embrassé ?

Harry devient silencieux. Il sait qu’il a merdé, il sait que c’est fini, qu’il a été pris au piège, que tout est mort. Il se fige, regarde tout autour de lui, comme s’il cherchait un moyen de s’échapper. Alors, Louis hausse la voix.

\- Oh, Harry, j’te parle ! Pourquoi il t’a embrassé ?

\- Il m’a... il m’a pas embrassé, on était juste…

\- Tu me prends pour un con, c’est ça ? il se rapproche de lui. Tu me prends pour un con ? Tu veux me mentir à moi ?

\- Non, il murmure, les larmes aux yeux. Non, j’te prends pas pour un con, je…

\- Pourquoi, il répète.

\- C’est qu’un ami, j’te promets. S’il m’a embrassé, c’était… c’était, c’était un malentendu, il a pas dû comprendre que…

\- Ne me mens pas ! Il crie soudainement, le réprimandant avec son doigt comme on discipline un enfant. Ne me mens pas, Harry. Pas à moi.

Harry sait qu’il a perdu d’avance. C’est pour ça que les larmes coulent librement sur ses joues et qu’il a ce regard coupable et les lèvres qui tremblent. Il bloque tous ses sanglots dans sa gorge, ne les laisse pas sortir, il est pris de petites convulsions dans sa poitrine. Louis baisse le doigt, inspire, expire profondément.

\- Combien de fois vous avez couché ensemble ?

D’abord, il y a le silence. Puis il le supplie faiblement : « Louis… »

\- Combien de fois, il répète, insistant sur chaque mot, est-ce que vous avez, couché ensemble. Dis la vérité.

\- T… trois fois, il avoue, la voix étranglée. Mais c’était rien, j’te jure, ça voulait rien dire…

Louis crispe la mâchoire, jusqu’à se faire mal. Il passe ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, manquant de les arracher. Il se remet à faire les cent pas, retient ses larmes du mieux qu’il peut. C’est facile, pour le moment il est plus en colère qu’autre chose. Il ne veut qu’exploser, mais ça aussi, il le retient. Harry continue, craintif :

\- Je te jure, c’était… c’était juste comme ça, je sais pas pourquoi j’ai…

\- T’es amoureux de lui ? demande soudainement Louis en s’arrêtant de marcher un peu plus loin.

\- Non ! Il proteste vivement. Non, je suis pas amoureux de lui. Louis, crois-moi, s’il te plaît, je t’en prie, ça voulait rien dire… Je me sentais tout seul, j’étais malheureux… tu… tu voulais plus me toucher tu voulais plus me faire l’amour et je…

\- Alors ta solution c’est d’aller te faire sauter ailleurs ? Il hurle, scandalisé, alors qu’une larme s’échappe sur sa joue. Je rêve…

Il se tient la tête entre ses mains. Harry s’approche et essaie de le prendre dans ses bras pour s’excuser mais Louis le repousse si brutalement qu’il manque de tomber.

\- Me touche pas, il crache. Me touche pas, putain. T’es un p’tit _menteur_, t’es ignoble, tu mens comme tu respires, c’est une seconde nature pour toi ! Tu m’as menti tout ce temps-là, et moi je me sentais mal d’avoir douté de toi. T’es qu’une traînée. T’es une salope.

Harry secoue la tête.

\- T’es une salope, il répète. C’est tout ce que t’es. Je veux pas d’une petite traînée dans ma maison, ni dans ma vie.

\- Arrête.

\- Tu te fais baiser, c’est ça ? T’aimes ça, hein, te faire baiser par n’importe qui ? T’adores.

\- Putain mais arrête de me parler comme ça, je t’ai dit que…

\- Je parle comme je veux. T’es qu’une sale pute. Je veux plus de toi. Tu dégages.

\- Non.

\- Si.

Et sur ces mots, Louis file dans leur chambre. Il fait un tapage monstre alors Harry le rejoint, paniqué. Sa valise est ouverte sur le lit, il s’empare des vêtements de Harry à grosse poignées et les fourre dans le bagage.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais…

\- Tu prends tes affaires, et tu dégages. C’est fini.

\- Arrête, s’il te plaît, il supplie et s’accroche à son bras pour l’empêcher de continuer. S’il te plaît, je t’aime, je suis désolé, arrête, tu peux pas faire ça…

\- Lâche-moi… Tu me lâches !

\- Je voulais pas te faire de mal, il insiste, fondant en larmes, hystérique. Je voulais pas te faire de mal, je suis désolé, putain, regarde-moi… mais regarde-moi, je suis désolé…

\- C’est trop tard, il dit, sèchement, en essuyant ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche. Tu m’as fait du mal, Harry, c’est trop tard, c’est fini.

\- Mais putain mais tu peux pas faire ça ! Il s’écrie, hors de lui. Jusqu’à maintenant t’en avais rien à battre de moi, tu vivais ta vie de ton côté ! Est-ce que tu sais combien de merde j’ai laissé passer parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi et que je veux pas vivre sans toi ?! Là tu perds la tête tu veux me foutre dehors comme si t’étais irréprochable !

\- Si t’étais pas heureux, putain, t’avais qu’à me quitter ! Il hurle en retour, lâchant la valise. T’avais des _milliers_ d’occasions de me dire que t’étais plus heureux avec moi et putain de merde dans ce cas-là sois un homme et quitte-moi ! Tu vas pas te faire sauter derrière mon dos !

\- Mais toi non plus t’étais pas heureux…

\- Mais moi je t’ai jamais trompé ! Il réplique en se pointant lui-même, et en s’énervant, sa voix craque un peu. Je l’ai jamais fait, je t’aurais jamais fait une chose pareille. Tu me dégoûtes, il crache. Toi, toi tout entier, tu me dégoûtes, t’es de la pire espèce, en fait. Tu fais l’innocent, tu fais le saint, alors que c’est toi qui fais les pires coups de pute. Quoi, pour ce que j’ai pu te faire, je méritais ça ?

\- Non… Je t’ai dit, je suis désolé, s’il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance, mon amour, je t’aime, je ferais n’importe quoi…

\- Arrête de me parler comme ça, m’appelle pas mon amour. T’es qu’une traînée. Je veux pas d’une petite traînée dans ma vie. Tu prends tes affaires, tu _dégages. _

\- Pardon… Pardon, il répète. S’il te plaît, je te demande pardon je…

\- Y’a _pas_ de pardon ! Qu’est-ce tu comprends pas putain ça se pardonne pas !

\- S’il te plaît…

Il tente par tous les moyens de se retenir à lui. Il revient vers lui constamment même si Louis le repousse brutalement chaque fois.

\- Me fais pas ça, j’ai nulle part où aller, Lou, s’il te plaît, c’est chez moi, ici.

\- C’est _plus_ chez toi ! Tu dégages, tu sors ! Sors de ma vie ! Je veux plus te voir, je veux plus de toi.

\- Mais si ! Si, tu m’aimes, s’il te plaît…

\- T’es pathétique, putain.

Il referme sa valise et la traîne jusqu’à l’entrée malgré Harry qui tente de la retenir. Il ouvre la porte et jette tout dans le palier. Deux portes sont entrouvertes, et quelques voisins sortent la tête par l’embrasure pour voir ce qui se passe.

\- Dehors, il dit, en pointant le palier. Hop. Allez tu sors. Dehors.

\- Je veux pas.

Et puis ça devient physique. Harry se retient à lui, Louis le repousse, ça devient un peu plus violent, ils se blessent et Harry pleure et Louis veut pleurer aussi mais il se retient parce qu’en ce moment, c’est lui qui doit être fort. Les petites griffures vives sur ses bras ne font pas aussi mal que d’avoir à repousser Harry.

\- S’te plaît… s’te plaît… je vais _où_, putain ? Je peux pas vivre sans toi, je peux pas... je sais pas où aller, je sais pas quoi faire me fous pas dehors Lou s’il te plaît…

\- Tu vas chez ton mec. Je suis plus ton mec, c’est fini. Tu te débrouilles, c’est pas mon problème. J’espère pour toi qu’il en valait la peine.

Et, finalement, avec une violence inouïe, il réussit à le pousser assez brusquement pour se donner le temps de refermer la porte devant lui et de la verrouiller.

*

C’est le vernissage, une semaine plus tard, environ. La galerie est noire de monde, il y a là-bas parmi les plus grands amateurs d’art de toute la région. Un public aisé, cultivé, et aux attentes particulièrement élevées. Les œuvres ont maintenant une valeur, les transactions se règlent avec de longues conversations, des mains qu’on serre, des cartes qu’on échange, des verres qu’on trinque, des présentations, des sourires, des rires, des compliments. Harry se promène de pièce en pièce. Il serre d’innombrables mains, offre mille et un sourires de circonstance, discute avec les clients qu’il reconnaît, participe aux critiques, parle avec tous les artistes, et boit du champagne entre deux interactions. Un collègue l’intercepte, le long d’un couloir. Il a l’air inquiet.

\- Ça va ? Il demande, en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux. T’as pas dormi cette nuit ou…

\- Comment ?

\- Tout va bien ?

Personne ne sait. Harry n’en parle pas. Il refuse d’en parler à quiconque, parce que ça deviendrait réel. Alors il se force à sourire et finit son verre.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatigué, mais ça va aller.

Un serveur passe avec un plateau de flûtes de champagne.

\- Je vais reprendre de ça, là.

Il reprend un verre et sourit à son collègue.

\- T’as fait du bon travail, Harry, il lui dit. C’est magnifique, ce soir.

\- Merci. J’y retourne.

Il se dirige vers le fond de la dernière salle, là où est exposée _l’Innocence Nue_. Il fait sombre, les murs peints en noir et la lumière tamisée accentuent cette tonalité, les gens chuchotent entre eux, attroupés devant la grande toile.

C’est curieux. Pendant des semaines, il avait eu la ferme conviction que _l’Innocence Nue_ était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus splendide et sordide à la fois. C’est qu’Elias avait dû passer des heures à lui en parler, et Harry buvait ses paroles sans filtre. Il l’aimait plus que les autres. Il lui avait réservé sa propre pièce. Aujourd’hui, quand il examine la toile, petit à petit, il voit tous ses défauts apparaître, à la manière de Dorian Gray, dont le portrait s’enlaidissait au fil de ses actes infâmes.

Parmi les visiteurs, il repère Elias qui parle avec animation à tous les gens qui admirent son œuvre. Il a l’air à l’aise. Harry le regarde de loin, pensif, portant le verre à ses lèvres. Dans un moment d’égarement, parmi la foule, Elias pose ses yeux sur lui, puis lui sourit. Il s’excuse auprès de tout le monde et puis il va le rejoindre.

\- Bonsoir, Harry.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Tu peux être fier de toi. Vraiment, c’est incroyable. Tout à l’heure, il y a cet homme qui est venu me parler. Il possède la majorité des galeries à Rome. C’est un très grand nom. Et il veut acheter l’_Innocence Nue_. Il dit qu’il voudrait l’exposer dans la villa de la galerie Pinciana. Le genre d’endroit où tu peux pas entrer sans réservations, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Je suis content pour toi. Tu le mérites.

Elias pose une main sur son bras.

\- Ça va, toi ?

\- Ça va.

\- T’es sûr ?

\- J’ai très mal dormi, c’est tout. Je crois que je vais rentrer un peu plus tôt. Ça risque de durer jusqu’à minuit environ, mais… _Il sourit un peu_. Je tiendrai pas jusque-là.

\- D’accord, il acquiesce. En tout cas, merci pour tout. On garde contact ?

\- Je… euh… Oui, il hoche la tête et finit son verre. On garde contact.

Harry ne lui accorde pas une seconde de plus. Il s’excuse et quitte la pièce. En chemin, il est interrompu deux fois.

Il s’arrête, il parle, joue le jeu encore quelques minutes, impassible, professionnel jusqu’au bout.

Puis quand il est enfin libéré, il va se réfugier dans son bureau. Il s’enferme et n’allume même pas la lumière. Il fond en larmes sans plus attendre. Il s’étouffe dans ses sanglots, il a beaucoup de peine à respirer et s'appuie contre son bureau, la main recouvrant sa bouche de peur d’être trop bruyant; il entend des voix de l’autre côté de la porte. Il doute très fort qu’un jour, la plaie se referme. Il a si mal, c’est rouge, c’est vif, ça brûle fort, il ne peut plus penser, il ne peut plus rien voir.

Il ne sort plus de toute la soirée.

*

Harry n’a dormi que deux heures cette nuit-là. À dix heures du matin, il est assis sur son lit d’hôtel, en caleçon, le visage barbouillé par les crises de larmes intermittentes, les cheveux en vrac. Il a ramené ses genoux contre son torse et il regarde par la fenêtre. C’est une belle journée et pourtant il n’a pas envie de mettre le pied dehors. Ses yeux sont encerclés de rouge, et son dernier repas remonte à deux jours. Il voit sa valise, au sol, remplie de ses vêtements roulés en boule. La plupart sont par terre.

Soudain, son portable vibre. Il sursaute, sortant de ses pensées. Il le débranche et s’en saisit vivement.

_De : Lou_

_ Viens prendre le reste de tes affaires. _

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le message enfonce le couteau dans la plaie. Il répond :

_À : Lou_

_ Je veux pas_

_De : Lou_

_ Si tu ne viens pas les récupérer d’ici 17h tout va à la poubelle. _

*

Au rez-de-chaussée, il s’arrête devant la porte. La petite étiquette « Styles-Tomlinson » près du 48 le nargue. Il sonne. Louis ne lui dit rien à l’interphone, il ouvre seulement.

Quand il rejoint leur étage, il voit au bout du palier que la porte est déjà ouverte. Il s’apprête à y remettre le pied pour la première fois depuis plus d’une semaine. Il y règne un silence de mort. L’appartement est exactement comme il l’a laissé. Il ne voit pas Louis. Alors il le cherche. Il va dans la cuisine, puis dans la chambre, il le trouve. Il est debout près du lit, tout habillé, la tête baissée et les bras croisés.

\- Prends ce qui est à toi.

Quand Harry ne semble pas vouloir bouger, Louis daigne enfin de le regarder.

Pendant leurs années ensemble, Harry avait pris l’habitude de le comparer aux tableaux qui lui inspiraient les émotions les plus fortes. Et il le lui disait. C’était leur truc, pendant un moment.

Il lui disait,

_ Tu me rappelles,_

_Le Voyageur contemplant une mer de nuages, de Friedrich. _

_ Le Verrou, de Fragonard._

_ La Terrasse du café le soir, de Van Gogh._

_ Pourquoi ? _

_ _Parce que tu es sublime: je t'admire car je ne te comprends pas;_ _

_ Érotique et obscène,_

_ Tu me rappelles,_

_ La nuit la plus chaude de tous les Étés._

Aujourd’hui il n’y a qu’une peinture qui lui vient en tête, en le voyant. L’Ange Déchu, le chef d’œuvre d’Alexandre Cabanel. Cette dureté dans son regard, le rouge autour de ses yeux, l’absence totale de la tendresse à laquelle il s’était tant accoutumé. Ils étaient des étrangers, et Harry ne veut pas l’accepter.

\- T’as rien ramené pour rassembler tes affaires…

Harry garde le silence. Sur les bras de Louis il voit quelques bleus, dont certains s'estompent déjà. Il sait que c'est de sa faute. C'est lui qui les a causés en s'agrippant à Louis, même s'il le repoussait.

\- Prends ma valise. Elle est en haut de l’armoire.

\- Louis…

\- Arrête ça. J’ai pas le temps.

\- Faut arroser la plante, il murmure tout bas.

\- Pardon ?

\- La petite plante, celle qui est près de la fenêtre. Il faut l’arroser tous les matins, il explique. J’ai vu une feuille jaune.

Sans doute parce qu’il réalise soudainement que plus rien ne sera comme avant, les larmes montent aux yeux de Louis.

\- Prends ma valise, remplis-la, et pars.

Sur ces mots, il quitte la chambre et le laisse seul. Harry sait qu’il vaut mieux ne pas insister. Alors, il récupère le reste de ses affaires. Il en profite pour lui prendre un pull qu’il adorait voir sur lui. S’il veut le récupérer, il n’aura qu’à lui reparler.

En refermant la valise, il en vient à se demander ce qu’il est en train de foutre là. Il ne veut pas partir. Il ne veut pas accepter que ce soit terminé. C’est trop facile. Quatre ans, même plus, on ne jette pas cela du jour au lendemain.

Alors, il laisse la grande valise sur le lit et il sort de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il le trouve dans le salon. Dès qu’il entre, Louis se relève. Pour une raison qui lui échappe, il refuse de rester assis en sa présence, comme si le simple fait d’être debout et de lui faire face le faisait se sentir plus fort, peut-être plus imposant. Il ne brise pas leur contact visuel, il reste stoïque quand Harry s’approche de plus en plus. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils se retrouvent dans une telle position. Il leur semble qu’ils ont déjà vécu ce moment, des années plus tôt, dans une petite chambre d’un appartement de Maravilla, le dernier jour des vacances. Louis, immobile, appréhensif, et Harry qui s’approche, rempli d’un courage qui ne lui appartenait pas. Aujourd’hui, il ne l’embrasse pas. Il se contente simplement de le prendre dans ses bras et de lutter contre les larmes, apaisé et soulagé de pouvoir enfin le toucher, de le serrer contre lui. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, sa vue se trouble, brouillée sous l’eau qui s’accumule. Louis le laisse faire quelques secondes, puis il le repousse, malgré lui.

\- Harry, il proteste à voix basse, mais sèchement. Lâche-moi.

Harry s’accroche, le supplie tout doucement. Il ne sait même pas ce qu’il lui demande, il veut simplement le prendre dans ses bras et y rester.

Louis se recule, et il prend ses avant-bras entre ses mains, fermement. Ils se regardent, la vision brouillée.

\- Tu arrêtes, maintenant. C’est fini.

\- Mais non, il murmure. C’est pas fini. Tu veux encore de moi, tu m’aimes encore… C’est pas compliqué, il insiste et sa voix craque un peu. Regarde, regarde-moi… regarde-moi. On peut oublier. Je t’aime et tu m’aimes. C’est simple.

\- C’est pas simple, il chuchote. T’as merdé, t’assumes.

\- Je veux pas être tout seul.

\- Tu apprendras.

Il secoue la tête.

\- Si. Tu apprendras. Mais moi, je peux plus t’aider… alors… s’il te plaît… sors et va-t’en.

\- Tu veux pas que je parte. Je sais, tu veux pas.

Harry s’approche et l’embrasse sur la joue d’abord. Il ne cille pas, ne proteste pas, ne le repousse pas, alors il continue. Il l’embrasse sur les lèvres, et Louis ferme les yeux. Il l’embrasse, le long de sa mâchoire, puis au creux de son cou, et quand ses mains se posent sur son corps, Louis reprend conscience et se défait péniblement de son emprise.

\- Ça suffit.

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitte le salon et revient avec la valise qu’il dépose dehors, sur le palier.

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu’elles ne le sont. Fais-toi une faveur. Va-t’en.

À sa propre surprise, Harry ne fait pas d’histoire. Il le regarde, s’imprègne de son image comme s’il voulait l’imprimer dans sa mémoire, et puis, lentement, il quitte l’appartement. Louis referme derrière lui. Ça résonne un peu dans le palier, contre les murs, et dans sa tête vide.

Ils ne se revoient plus.

Harry passe Noël chez lui, et entreprend la lourde tâche de devoir dire à tout le monde que Louis et lui n’étaient plus ensemble. Il n’explique pas pourquoi. Les regards déçus qu’il reçoit en retour sont une punition suffisante. Il comprend que Louis aussi n’a pas réussi à en parler en détail, parce que la veille de Noël, il reçoit un message de Charlotte qui lui demande ce qui s’est passé. Harry ne répond pas.

Ce Noël-là, il neige pour la première fois depuis cinq ans.

*

L’été 2030 bat des records de chaleur. À la télévision, on parle de canicule dangereuse, voire mortelles dans certaines régions du monde. Et c’est sans surprise : chaque année, le record est battu. Chaque année, en été, l’air devient un peu plus lourd, un peu plus irrespirable. On en vient à redouter la saison estivale.

Harry a vingt-six ans. Et à défaut de trouver satisfaction dans sa vie amoureuse, il la trouve ailleurs. Il la trouve dans son bel appartement dans le 7ème, avec une vue à couper le souffle. Il la trouve dans les nombreuses toiles qui tapissent ses murs, dans les dizaines de bouquins qui remplissent ses étagères, dans les grandes fêtes auxquelles il est parfois invité et qui rassemblent tous les adeptes de l’art, les grands critiques de Paris, un cercle intellectuel auquel il a vraiment l’impression d’appartenir, parce qu’on prend son avis en compte, qu’on l’écoute, qu’on le regarde avec cette petite étincelle dans les yeux. Il la trouve aussi dans des nuits sans suite. Il se perd dans les bras d’hommes et de femmes sans visage en espérant retrouver un peu de lui dans l’un d’entre eux, ne serait-ce que ses yeux, sa voix ou son sourire. Mais personne ne lui arrive à la cheville. Et quelques fois, quand il y repense, seul en plein milieu de la journée ou alors dans son lit, il se demande s’il est vraiment heureux. Il se donne des migraines, jour après jour, et en vient presque toujours à la conclusion que plus jamais il ne revivra ce qu’il a vécu. Il se dit qu’il a déjà tout ressenti. Que désormais, il ne ressentira plus que des versions atténuées de ce qui l’a autrefois animé. Cela l’effraie et le torture, si bien qu’il a fini par reprendre ses prescriptions.

*

Lorsqu’il reçoit l’appel, c’est un lundi, vers midi. Il est à la galerie, entouré de quelques collègues, et se plaint d’un artiste plutôt difficile.

\- C’est incroyable. Il m’a quand même dit, et je cite, que c’était outrant qu’on prenne 30% de sa part, alors que d’une, il est même pas sûr de vendre, et de deux, on est quand même ceux qui offrent la plus basse commission sur la valeur, je le rappelle. N’importe quelle autre galerie de Paris touchera minimum 40, voire 50% et même plus.

\- C’était Brunet, c’est ça ? Le type qui est venu mercredi ?

\- Oui. Et puis, il est vieux quoi, ‘fin, il devrait savoir que ça se passe comme ça. En entrevue, il me disait que toutes les autres galeries avaient fait les difficiles par rapport à ses œuvres, qu’elles lui demandaient de changer des détails par-ci par-là parce que soi-disant ça vendrait pas, et lui ça lui plaisait pas parce que le mot d’ordre c’était pas de vendre mais de _créer_ son art, quoi, et je suis entièrement d’accord. C’est pour ça que je lui ai donné un peu de liberté, et maintenant il retourne sa veste, c’est hallucinant.

\- C’est cette tendance, chez les gens de cet âge-là. Je sais pas, ils ont la conviction que tout leur est dû, que le monde doit tourner autour d’eux. Ils sont détestables.

\- Eh, on est pas tous comme ça, se défend l’un d’eux, sur un ton de plaisanterie.

On rigole un peu, et Harry sent son portable qui vibre dans sa poche. Il s’excuse et se relève.

\- Toi, on t’adore, t’es l’exception. Harry, tu as un rendez-vous à 15h.

\- Oui, je sais, je serai rapide.

Il sort de la pièce et se dirige vers le couloir qui mène aux toilettes. C’est un numéro inconnu, alors il hésite un peu à répondre, mais il le fait quand même.

\- Oui allô ?

\- Harry ?

C’était la voix d’une jeune fille. Il ne la reconnaît pas.

\- …Oui, c’est moi ? À qui je m’adresse ?

\- C’est Charlotte… Tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Charlotte… Tomlinson ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui, bien sûr que je me souviens de toi.

\- Ouf, alors, elle rigole un peu. Je te dérange pas j’espère ?

\- Non, non. Tu… Tu vas bien ? Comment va tout le monde ?

\- Ils vont bien. Et toi ?

\- Ça va.

\- Ça fait longtemps… Ça doit faire quoi, deux ans, trois ans ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça oui.

Il ne le laisse pas paraître, mais son cœur bat à mille à l’heure, il a la bouche un peu sèche et il redoute la raison de cet appel. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

\- Je voulais te dire que… Je vais me marier.

\- C’est génial, Lottie. Je suis vraiment content pour toi.

\- Oui, et… du coup… Bah, je veux t’inviter. Toi et ta sœur. Je t’aurais envoyé un carton d’invitation comme tout le monde mais… Je sais pas où tu habites, elle se met à rire.

Harry se fige. Il reste silencieux pendant un moment, il ferme les yeux.

\- Hey… Je… C’est vraiment gentil, ça me touche, mais… Je sais pas si c’est une bonne idée.

\- J’aimerais vraiment que tu sois là, Harry. Et Gemma aussi. Je te laisse le temps d’y réfléchir, de toute façon, tu n’es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite. Ce sera le 15 août, au Pavillon Royal.

\- Je vais y penser.

\- D’accord. Si jamais, t’as mon numéro maintenant.

\- Oui… Je dois te laisser.

\- À bientôt, j’espère ?

\- Peut-être, oui.

Il raccroche, sachant pertinemment que c’était un peu sec comme au revoir. Il reste adossé au mur, contemplant le vide. Pendant des mois, des années, il s’était convaincu que plus jamais il ne le reverrait. Il s’était fait à cette idée. Mais avec un peu de réflexion, il était évident que ce n’était pas réaliste. Il savait que la bonne chose à faire, étant donné son état mental plutôt instable, c’était de refuser l’invitation. Il n’avait plus aucun lien avec leur famille, et Charlotte et lui n’étaient même pas si proches, à l’époque. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle l’invite. Il veut lui envoyer « Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » par message, et il va jusqu’à taper la phrase et survoler le bouton « envoyer » avec son doigt, puis il l’efface et range son portable.

Le soir même, il la rappelle et lui dit qu’il accepte.

Ce weekend-là, le samedi soir, il se fait à manger dans sa cuisine. Son portable est posé sur un comptoir, placé en haut-parleur. Il est au téléphone avec Gemma et lui raconte ses angoisses.

\- J’sais pas pourquoi j’ai dit oui, j’suis con.

\- Mais non…

\- Mais si, attends.

Il goûte à la sauce, se brûle le doigt au passage.

\- Sa famille entière sera là, c’est sûr, ils me détestent tous.

\- Bah visiblement c'est pas le cas si sa sœur t'invite, écoute. Tu crois que s'ils voulaient te lyncher ils t'inviteraient au mariage? Remarque, peut-être, hein. Ils pourraient faire un truc à la Carrie de Stephen King.

\- C'est pas drôle. Toi aussi, t'es invitée, je te signale.

\- Ouais, je sais pas, faudrait voir. Parce que c’est la mi-août, je suis occupée, et faudrait que j’aille jusqu’à Paris, que je trouve un endroit où…

\- T’es folle ? Tu viens chez moi. 

\- Comme je t’ai dit, faut voir.

\- Après… C’est pas vraiment sa famille qui m’inquiète le plus. C’est lui. On s’est pas vus depuis… des années. La dernière fois qu’on s’est parlés, c’était par e-mail, c’était un truc tout froid pour régler la paperasse de notre ancien appart’ … Il m’envoyait des documents scannés que je signais et lui renvoyais, c’était d’un chic.

\- Écoute. Si Charlotte t’a invité, c’est que personne n’y voit aucun inconvénient. Même pas Louis. Donc t’y vas, si vous vous voyez, vous vous parlez normalement, c’est qu’une soirée de toute façon, après c’est fini. Pas besoin de se prendre la tête.

\- Je veux pas être tout seul là-bas.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour venir.

\- J’y vais pas si tu viens pas.

\- J’ai dit quoi, là ?! Tu soûles. Je te laisse, Milo est rentré.

\- Dis-lui qu’il me manque.

\- Oui. Bye.

Elle raccroche, et il finit de préparer le dîner. Il se sert et va manger devant un téléfilm qu’il trouve carrément nul, mais dont il ne parvient pas à se détacher.

Alors qu’il somnolait devant la télé, il reçoit un message. Il n’en pense rien, d’abord. Mais lorsqu’il voit que ça provient de « Lou », son cœur s’arrête. Il voit un peu flou et il ne réussit pas à lire le long message. Il se lève, comme par réflexe. Il éteint la télévision et respire un bon coup.

_De : Lou_

_ Bonsoir Harry, j’espère que tu vas bien. _

_ Ma sœur m’a dit que tu as accepté l’invitation à son mariage. Je dois te dire que je n’étais pas au courant du fait que tu sois sur la liste d’invités, elle ne m’en avait pas parlé au préalable. Ça m’a surpris, mais je ne m’y suis pas opposé, sache-le. Je te propose que l’on se voie juste tous les deux avant la cérémonie et qu’on discute un peu. Je ne voudrais pas que la première fois que l’on se retrouve soit durant le plus beau jour de la vie de ma sœur. Bien sûr, tu n’es pas obligé d’accepter, je comprendrais ton refus. Je pense seulement que ce serait mieux pour nous deux qu’on puisse s’asseoir et parler. Pour ma part, j’ai quelque chose d’important à te dire. _

_ Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, bonne soirée._

_ Louis_

Il relit le message trois fois. Il dépose son téléphone. Il lui faudra une nuit entière et la moitié d’une autre journée pour trouver le courage de lui répondre.

_À : Lou_

_ Salut. Je trouve que c’est une bonne idée. Quand est-ce que tu es disponible ?_

Louis lui répond une heure plus tard.

_De : Lou_

_ Mercredi, je ne fais rien. Et vendredi après 13h, je suis libre. _

_À : Lou_

_Vendredi alors. Tu es toujours sur Paris ?_

_De : Lou_

_Oui. 2 Moulins, 16h?_

_À : Lou_

_Ça marche._

*

La veille, il ne dort pas. Il se retourne dans son lit jusqu’au matin, incapable de fermer l’œil. Son cœur bat trop vite, il ne peut pas s’arrêter de penser, ça parle dans sa tête. Il songe à deux reprises à annuler, mais se retient chaque fois. Un peu avant seize heures, il fait les cents pas dans son appart. Il essaie plusieurs tenues, et il a l’impression d’être un gamin à nouveau, comme s’il se préparait pour un premier rendez-vous. En réalité, il n’a personne à impressionner. C’est bête, il se dit, tout en se recoiffant devant son miroir, ce n’était pas comme s’il existait un certain look qui puisse lui permettre de retrouver l’amour qu’il a perdu. Ils sont censés s’asseoir, discuter, et repartir. C’est tout.

Après une dizaine de changement de tenues, il opte finalement pour quelque chose d’assez sobre. Un jean délavé, avec une chemise ouverte aux deux boutons. Sa garde-robe entière traîne par terre et sur le lit. Il se regarde dans son miroir à pied, croise son propre visage, son expression dégoûtée face à lui-même, il s’en veut, alors il veut se déshabiller et retourner dans son lit pour dormir.

Pour éviter cela, il prend ses clés et quitte l’appart.

Il arrive à 15 :50 au café des 2 Moulins. Il s’assoit à l’intérieur, au fond, sur une banquette. Il tapote sur le bois avec ses doigts, son pied tremble sous la table. Il commande un café, histoire de rester réveillé.

Son portable vibre.

_De : Lou_

_ Je vais être un peu en retard, excuse-moi. _

Harry soupire et s’enfonce dans son siège. Il lui répond.

_À : Lou_

_ Ce n’est pas grave, je t’attends à l’intérieur. _

Louis voit son message, mais ne lui répond pas.

Il donnerait tout pour une cigarette, à l’heure qu’il est.

À 16 :16, alors que Harry songeait sérieusement à se lever et partir en courant pour éviter cette interaction, il le voit qui entre par la porte. Son cœur, qui martelait sa poitrine de l’intérieur, étrangement se détend et ralentit un peu. Il a un peu chaud, ça se propage dans son torse. Il est plus calme, il n’a plus envie de vomir. Le voir, c’était comme revenir à la maison. C’était rassurant, mais aussi un peu effrayant à la fois, parce qu’il n’était plus jamais revenu là-bas. Louis le cherche du regard, d’abord. Il porte un polo blanc qui lui va si bien et qui contraste avec sa peau dorée. L’été, c’était sa saison à lui. Ses cheveux sont relevés, il a un peu de barbe.

Lorsqu’il le trouve enfin, leurs regards se croisent et Harry ne respire plus. Il n’arrive plus à avaler quoi que ce soit. Louis lui sourit, son visage s’adoucit. Il vient le rejoindre et Harry se lève. Ils se font la bise, c’est amical, et Louis s’excuse :

\- Désolé du retard, j’aurais dû partir plus tôt. C’est toujours bondé à c’t’heure-là, tu connais.

Harry ne dit rien et reprend sa place. Louis s’assoit face à lui et soupire un peu. Ils se regardent, s’examinent en silence. Le temps s’arrête.

\- Ça va ? demande Louis.

\- Je vais pas te mentir, j’angoisse.

Louis lui sourit.

\- Relaxe. Je vais être gentil.

C’est au tour de Harry de lâcher un petit rire.

\- Tu… tu veux commander ?

\- Ouais, je veux bien un café.

Harry appelle un serveur. Louis commande exactement la même chose que lui, sans même le savoir. Harry le regarde, perdu dans ses pensées. Il le trouve beau à en mourir. Si beau, ça lui fait mal au cœur, ça le prend aux tripes. Il revoit leurs années ensembles, il revoit tout, là, droit devant ses yeux, ce qu’il a perdu, par sa faute. Il doit dire quelque chose. Alors il parle.

\- Tu mets plus ta boucle d’oreille ?

Louis sourit et secoue la tête.

\- Non. C’est plus vraiment moi. Même si je l’aimais beaucoup.

\- C’est plus vraiment toi ? Il répète, amusé.

\- Nan.

\- T’as laissé pousser ta barbe, aussi.

\- Bien vu.

\- Toi qui passait des heures à tout raser parce que tu détestais les poils.

\- Ouais, il rigole et fait un petit sourire timide en grattant sa joue. T’aimes ?

\- Oui. Beaucoup.

\- Ça me vieillit un peu, non ?... Je trouve que ça me vieillit. Mais j’essaie un truc nouveau. J’sais pas. Ça me plaît.

\- Ça te va très bien.

\- Je devrais pas empirer mon cas, remarque. J’ai trouvé un cheveu blanc, l’autre jour, je me fais franchement vieux. Regarde, il incline la tête et écarte quelques mèches. Il doit être là, quelque part. Tu le vois ?

\- … Oui. Je le vois. Il est tout seul, par contre.

\- Bah quand même. C’est déprimant. J’aurai trente ans bientôt, dis-toi. On m’a dit, peut-être c’est dû au stress… Je crois pas, hein, parce que je suis assez détendu dans la vie.

Harry sourit tellement qu’il a mal aux joues. Il est beaucoup moins intimidant qu’il ne l’était dans ses messages. Et c’est rassurant. Le serveur revient avec le café. Louis en boit un peu, et puis il lui fait remarquer :

\- Je t’ai jamais vu avec les cheveux aussi courts. De toute ma vie.

\- … Tu les aimais longs, il dit, doucement.

\- C’est vrai, il avoue. Mais t’es beau comme ça, aussi. T’es toujours beau, c’est un peu énervant.

\- Toi aussi, t’es beau, il murmure presque, tant c’est doux.

Louis ne dit plus rien. Il boit tranquillement son café, et puis, distrait, il laisse son regard se balader sur lui. Il regarde sa main sur la table. Ses bagues. Son vernis noir. Il ne commente pas, mais il sourit un peu. Il se souvient que Harry aimait bien mettre du vernis une fois de temps en temps, mais seulement à la maison. Il n’osait pas trop sortir avec.

Ils parlent un peu de Charlotte, de son futur mariage, de son fiancé, de sa vie. Ils parlent aussi de Gemma, et Louis lui demande des nouvelles de Milo. Harry lui montre des photos et Louis s’attendrit devant le petit enfant tout blond qui a maintenant cinq ans.

\- C’est fou ce qu’il te ressemble. T’étais exactement comme ça quand t’étais petit. Le sourire, le nez, les yeux… même la fossette, là, tu la vois ?

\- Je l’aime trop. Les seules photos sur mon portable c’est lui.

\- Tu le vois souvent ?

\- Mh… Trois fois par an, environ. On se voit à Noël. Pendant l’été, aussi, un peu. Quand y’a pas grand-chose à faire ici, je retourne à Bordeaux.

\- Ah oui, d’ailleurs, tu travailles encore à la Halle des Vignes?

\- Je_ possède_ la Halle des Vignes.

\- Excuse-nous… il lève les yeux au ciel pour plaisanter.

\- Ça a fait polémique, au début. Soi-disant parce que je suis trop jeune pour gérer tout ça. Je me suis bien défendu.

\- Tu dois être bien confortable dans la vie, là, non ?

\- Mouais. On peut dire ça.

\- Ça te plaît toujours ?

\- Énormément. J’ai rencontré tellement de gens, des quatre coins du monde, j’ai établi un tas de connections… Et puis j’adore rencontrer les artistes quand ils sont en plein milieu de… de leur processus créatif. Je sais ce que c’est que d’être bombardé de contraintes. Le monde de l’art aujourd’hui, c’est comme ça, alors je prends des risques, je leur laisse un peu de liberté d’expression. Je peux assister à tout ça et… et j’apprends avec eux, c’est fascinant.

Louis ne l’a pas quitté du regard. Il acquiesçait une fois de temps en temps.

\- C’est bien… Ça doit être vraiment enrichissant. C’est bien que tu sois aussi épanoui dans ta carrière. Tu te dis, il y a des gens qui sont misérables toute leur vie parce qu’ils ont fait un métier pour plaire à leurs parents…. Je vois pas le but.

\- Ouais. Ma mère elle était pas d’accord au début. Mais bon, après, j’en fais toujours qu’à ma tête.

\- Dans ce cas-là, tu t’en es bien sorti. Tu sais au fait, je t’ai vu à la télé une fois, vite fait. C’était une petite interview, c’était pour…

\- Ouais, le reportage.

\- Je suis impressionné, vraiment.

\- Et toi ? T’as réussi à ouvrir ton cabinet ?

\- Oui, il acquiesce. Avec un pote. Avec euh… Sean, je sais pas si tu te souviens.

\- Je me souviens.

\- Voilà. On a monté notre boîte, ça a pris un peu de temps au début, on a bien galéré, mais là… Ça va. Ça fonctionne.

Il y a un petit blanc. Ils savent tous les deux ce qui leur reste à discuter, et visiblement, personne n’ose faire le premier pas. Harry finit son café, Louis règle sa propre note.

Puis c’est Louis qui se lance, car après tout, c’est lui qui avait tout prévu.

\- Sinon… t’as quelqu’un dans ta vie ?

Harry secoue la tête.

\- Non. Depuis toi, rien de… rien de stable, rien de vraiment concret. C’est que pour passer le temps, je crois.

\- T’as réinstallé Grindr c’est ça ?

\- Euh… il rougit un peu. C’est vrai que ça aide. Mais voilà, il y a eu personne de stable. Et… et toi ?

Il redoute sa réponse. Il mordille un peu sa lèvre sous l’appréhension.

\- Si tu m’avais posé la question il y a quelques semaines, je t’aurais dit personne, mais… Mais là, j’ai rencontré quelqu’un. 

Harry sourit pour cacher le fait que tout à l’intérieur de lui vient de s’embraser et d’éclater en mille.

\- C’est un ingénieur. Je l’ai rencontré à l’anniversaire de Félicité. Elle avait fait cette grande soirée chez elle à Genève, je connaissais personne. Il m’a vu seul dans un coin, puis il est venu me parler et… et on a parlé, il rigole. Toute la nuit. Et il est tellement… tellement fasciné par le monde qui l’entoure. Quand je l’écoute parler, c’est rafraîchissant. Il a cette vision du monde qui m’épate, c’est tout. Et ça fait du bien. Parce qu’après tant de temps à repousser les gens parce que j’ai peur de me blesser… J’ai fini par céder.

Louis lui fait un pâle sourire et hausse un peu les épaules. Harry mord l’intérieur de ses joues et se répète que tout va bien. Sous la table, ses ongles s’enfoncent dans la paume de sa main.

\- Et, euh… vous êtes ensemble du coup ?

\- Je crois, oui. On n’en a pas officiellement parlé, mais ça va pas tarder. Je t’avoue que ça me fait un peu peur de recommencer et j’ai du mal à faire totalement confiance, mais il me plaît vraiment beaucoup. Alors je lui laisse sa chance. J’vais peut-être regretter, mais qu’est-ce tu veux…

Harry ne dit plus rien. Il fait d’énormes efforts pour ne pas craquer. Louis le regarde, et puis après un moment, il prend une grande inspiration.

\- Harry. Je voulais présenter mes excuses. C’était cruel de ma part de t’avoir parlé comme ça, ce jour-là. C’était horrible. J’aurais pas dû, même si j’étais en colère contre toi. Tu vois cette nuit-là j’ai jamais réussi à l’oublier ni à m’en remettre complètement. C’est pas le genre de personne que je suis, je veux pas que tu vives le restant de tes jours avec cette image de moi dans ta tête. Je te demande sincèrement pardon. Vraiment. C’est surtout pour ça que je voulais qu’on se voie aujourd’hui.

Il ne répond pas. En expirant, deux larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Louis lui laisse un peu de temps, et puis il reprend.

\- En fait… plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que… de toute façon, ça n’allait plus entre nous depuis un moment. C’était une question de…de semaines, de mois, peut-être, et toi… T’as juste fait en sorte que ça se termine un peu plus tôt, c’est tout. C’était dégueulasse, comment tu l’as fait, mais… Ça aurait pris fin de toute manière… T’en penses quoi?

Harry secoue la tête et renifle un coup.

\- J’sais pas. J’aime pas y penser.

\- T’es pas d’accord ?

Il fait encore non de la tête. Il retient ses sanglots. Louis le regarde, attristé, lui aussi.

\- Tu me manques, Lou, il murmure, la voix étranglée.

Harry lui prend la main sur la table, la coince entre les siennes.

\- Je te manque pas ?

Louis mord sa lèvre, et l’eau s’accumule un peu dans ses yeux. Mais il ne répond pas.

\- Je suis tout seul sans toi. J’aime pas vivre tout seul. Tu me manques tellement… J’étais ton doudou, tu te souviens ?

\- S’il te plaît, arrête, il murmure, sans toutefois faire l’effort de reprendre sa main. Harry, fais pas ça.

\- On était bien, tous les deux. Je prenais bien soin de toi, on était bien…. C’était qu’une mauvaise passe, tu sais… On s’aimait encore… Moi je t’aimais… Je t’aime. Je pourrais t’aimer jusqu’à la fin de mes jours, je le sais. J’ai aimé que toi dans ma vie. J’aimerai toujours que toi.

Il leur semble que le monde s’est estompé sans prévenir. Le café est vide. Le soleil s’est éteint. Il n’y a plus de bruit. Ni les voix, ni les rires, ni les verres qui trinquent et les couverts qui claquent entre eux et contre la céramique. Il n’y a qu’eux, et la lumière tamisée de la lampe au-dessus de leur table, comme une scène isolée, en plein milieu d’une pièce de théâtre.

\- On était bien, il répète. Tu te souviens, comme on était bien…

Louis hoche la tête, tout doucement. Il met un moment, mais il revient sur terre. Il reprend sa main.

\- Je suis désolé, il dit, simplement, et sèche les larmes qui n’ont jamais coulé. Je peux pas.

\- Tu m’aimes plus ? il demande à voix toute basse.

Sans hésiter, Louis fait non de la tête.

\- Non, je t’aime plus…. Je suis plus amoureux de toi. Mais je t’ai réellement aimé, tu peux en être sûr. Je te connais depuis toujours. Du plus loin que je me souvienne... Je te connais. Tu as toujours été une partie de moi. La _plus belle_ partie de moi. Jusqu’à la fin, Harry, j’aurai une affection sans limite pour toi. Je te souhaite que du bonheur, je te veux aucun mal. Et je veux pas que tu penses que t’es tout seul. Je sais que t’es pas tout seul.

Harry veut le croire. Il veut croire à ses belles paroles. Mais elles le font souffrir presque autant qu’elles l’apaisent. Il a mal, c’est profond et ça se diffuse, et toutes les plaies qu’il croyait refermées viennent de se rouvrir. Les questions qu’il croyait résolues remontent à la surface malgré toutes les nuits qu’il a passées éveillé, à se demander ce qui n’allait pas chez lui. Il n’a, d’ailleurs, jamais trouvé de réponse satisfaisante. Il s’était dit qu’il y avait cette sorte de déséquilibre dans leur relation qui existait depuis la toute première journée, que Louis avait toujours été mille fois plus mature et terre-à-terre que lui, que ça ne collait pas avec ses propres illusions et sa vision idéalisée de l’amour, que peut-être, ils n’avaient pas vraiment débuté sur des bases solides, que tout cela n’était parti que d’une simple mais forte attraction physique, qu’ils ont réalisé trop tard qu’ils n’avaient pas grand-chose en commun… Sa tête tourne, et il suit Louis du regard lorsqu’il se lève et fait le tour de la table. Il se lève à son tour, le prend dans ses bras et le serre fort contre lui, et Louis retourne son étreinte. Ils s’enlacent longtemps, jusqu’à ce que ses larmes sèchent sur ses joues, jusqu’à ce que son souffle reprenne. Et puis, enfin, Louis le relâche.

\- Je suis content de t’avoir revu, Harry.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je vais y aller, là. À moins que t’aies quelque chose à me dire.

Harry fait non de la tête et essuie le reste de ses larmes avec le revers de sa main.

\- On se voit au mariage, lui dit Louis.

\- Oui.

\- … Au revoir, alors.

Debout en plein milieu de l’allée, Harry le regarde partir, jusqu’à ce qu’il traverse la porte et se fond parmi les gens, dans la rue achalandée. Et quand il disparaît, Harry a l’impression qu’il a emporté une partie de lui. Il a comme un membre en moins, estropié comme jamais, et personne ne s’en soucie, personne ne le voit saigner.

*

C’est le quinze août, le jour du mariage de Charlotte.

Ce matin-là, il fait bon. Il est assez tôt, environ sept heures. Le soleil est levé, ses rayons sont encore timides; ils frôlent les toits de la ville, la font briller, sans l’accabler, pour l’instant. Harry est assis sur l’une des chaises de son balcon, en caleçon, les pieds croisés sur l’autre chaise, un journal à la main et la moitié d’une clope entre ses lèvres. Une paire de colombes ont trouvé refuge plus haut, sous la corniche de l’immeuble, et elles roucoulent. Il survole les paragraphes sans retenir la moindre information.

Il va mieux. Depuis qu’il l’a vu, il va mieux, ironiquement. Et maintenant lorsqu’il pense à lui, soudainement il n’a plus mal. Il n’a plus envie de se blesser. Il n’a plus envie de pleurer. Ça s’est fait graduellement, depuis le jour où il l’a revu, dans le café, il y a près de deux mois. Si le soir-même il avait ressenti une envie irrésistible de se jeter dans la Seine, aujourd’hui il trouve l’idée absurde.

Les premiers klaxons se font entendre, la rue s’anime, sous ses pieds. Ça parle, ça s’interpelle, ça fait sonner les petites cloches des vélos.

À l’intérieur, dans sa chambre, il entend le bruit d’un nouveau message dans son portable. Il éteint le reste de sa cigarette, dépose son journal et rentre pour le récupérer. Dans son lit se trouve une jeune femme qu’il avait rencontré la veille au vernissage d’une galerie du Marais, et qu’il avait ramené chez lui à la fin de la soirée. Elle dort encore, profondément, enfouie sous la couette, avec seulement ses longs cheveux dorés qui dépassent. Il a déjà oublié son prénom.

Il fait attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, et prend son portable pour lire le message.

_ De : Gemma_

_Chaque fois que je viens à Paris je me souviens pourquoi je déteste autant cette ville. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais._

Il sourit un peu.

_À : Gemma_

_ T’es arrivée ?_

_De : Gemma_

_Bah oui… Je serai là dans vingt minutes, si je survis._

_À : Gemma_

_Tu veux des crêpes ?_

_De : Gemma_

_ Non merci, je suis en panique, je ne peux rien avaler._

_À : Gemma_

_Je vais faire des crêpes._

Elle ne répond plus, alors il quitte la chambre et prend une douche rapide avant d’aller dans la cuisine et de commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il sait qu’en insistant un peu, elle mangera.

Alors qu’il retournait une crêpe sur la poêle, la jeune femme de la veille le rejoint, vêtue d’un drap, seulement. Il jette un coup d’œil rapide par-dessus son épaule.

\- Hey. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- … Des crêpes.

Elle sourit un peu et prend place sur l’une des chaises en bois, autour de la table.

\- Ça sent très bon.

Il ne dit rien, et pendant un moment, elle non plus. Elle le contemple en silence. Il n’ose pas lui demander son prénom, il a trop honte de l’avoir oublié, même si ce n’est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive.

\- J’ai un mariage aujourd’hui.

\- Ah bon ? Qui se marie ?

\- La sœur de mon ex.

\- Ah ouais… C’est un peu…c’est un peu gênant comme situation, non ? Ton ex elle est d’accord?

\- Il.

\- Oh.

\- Oui.

\- Euh… est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ?

\- Oui bien sûr. La salle de bain est près de la chambre. Il y a des serviettes propres dans le placard.

Et alors que l’inconnue est encore dans la douche, Gemma sonne à la porte. Harry lui ouvre et prend ses bagages.

\- Euh… y’a quelqu’un chez toi ? Elle demande, en entendant l’eau couler.

\- Ouais, il dit, en posant ses sacs dans le séjour.

\- Mais… c’est qui ?

\- Je vais pas te mentir, je sais pas.

\- C’est un mec ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ça tu sais pas ? Tu connais pas son prénom ? elle demande, plus bas.

\- Elle me l’a dit mais j’ai oublié. Je l’ai rencontrée hier à peine, on a couché ensemble, c’est tout.

\- T’as pas honte…

\- Si.

Elle s’assoit sur l’un des canapés, et ils se regardent. Elle pouffe de rire, mais se reprend vite.

\- Alors comme ça, tu ramènes des filles chez toi ?

\- Tu veux que je les ramène où ?

\- Et tu fais ça souvent ou…

\- Non. ‘Fin… Les filles, c’est rare. Je préfère de loin coucher avec des hommes.

\- C’est bon, m’en dis pas plus. Il faut que j’aille chez le coiffeur, j’ai un rendez-vous dans une heure.

\- Tu manges, alors, s’il te plaît.

Même si elle n’a pas très faim, Gemma s’exécute, seulement pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Ça te manque hein, prendre soin de quelqu’un ? Elle fait remarquer.

Il vient s’asseoir près d’elle.

\- Un peu.

\- C’est très bon… J’aime bien le goût de la vanille, elle dit, en finissant sa bouchée. Dis, tu devrais adopter un chien. Ou un chat. Ou n’importe quoi.

\- Tu sais que je me sens encore plus misérable quand tu me dis ça ?

\- Mais je suis sérieuse ! T’es en manque d’affection, ça se voit.

-Tout ça parce que je t’ai fait un petit-déjeuner ?

Elle soupire. Au même moment, la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvre, et la jeune femme en sort, vêtue d’une serviette, les cheveux trempés. Elle s’arrête lorsqu’elle voit Harry et sa sœur dans le séjour. Gemma la salue, la bouche pleine :

\- Bonjour, elle se lève pour lui faire la bise. Moi, c’est Gemma, je suis la sœur de Harry... Tu es ?

\- Héloïse… enchantée.

Gemma se tourne vers son frère, lui fait un signe de tête, comme pour lui dire « De rien ». Héloïse s’excuse et retourne dans la chambre pour s’habiller. Elle en ressort assez rapidement, et avant qu’elle parte, Harry la rattrape pour qu’ils échangent leurs numéros. Elle retrouve le sourire, et il la laisse partir.

\- Tu vas vraiment la rappeler ?

\- Non.

*

Il a l’habitude des grands évènements, ceux où l’apparence compte pour beaucoup. Il a l’habitude, il aime s’habiller, s’apprêter, il apprécie les regards sur lui, les regards en coin, curieux, amusés. Dans sa chambre, il se contemple dans le grand miroir. Il porte un costume noir, bien taillé. Il en a d’autres : un blanc, un bleu, un rayé, un à motifs. Mais aujourd’hui il ne veut pas se faire remarquer, alors il s’en tient au sobre. Depuis qu’il a les cheveux courts, il est mille fois plus facile de les coiffer. Et là, devant le miroir, il réalise qu’en se préparant, il n’avait pas une seule fois pensé à Louis. Il ne s’était pas habillé en espérant que ça lui plaise. Il ne s’était pas coiffé, rasé, parfumé en souhaitant voir cette petite lueur dans ses yeux, celle qu’il aimait tant. Il réalise que c’est énorme, que peut-être, il va enfin de l’avant. Mais il n’y a qu’un seul moyen d’en être sûr. C’est en le regardant droit dans les yeux, en le voyant sourire, en l’entendant rire, et en pouvant se dire : « Ce n’est plus ce que je veux ».

\- Au Pavillon Royal, s’il vous plaît, dit Gemma au chauffeur de taxi.

Entre leurs sièges se trouvent les cadeaux pour Charlotte. Par la fenêtre, la ville défile inlassablement, il la regarde, le bras appuyé contre la portière, et ce moment n’est pas si différent de ce jour durant le Premier Été, à ses quatorze ans, lorsqu’il était dans le taxi en route vers l’aéroport, sa sœur à côté, la tête un peu vide, sans savoir ce qui l’attend.

Le Pavillon est sublime. Il ne se sent pas dépaysé, à présent il a l’habitude des décors qui en mettent plein la vue. La moitié des invités ne lui est pas familière. Poli, il salue ceux qu’il reconnaît, leur adresse des sourires de circonstance et échange des banalités, comme il en a la coutume. Les jeunes sœurs de Louis l’abordent et ne semblent pas éprouver la moindre rancœur à son égard. On lui sourit, on l’embrasse, on prend de ses nouvelles. Les petits, comme on les appelait toujours, ne sont plus petits. Ils ont quinze ans. Harry voit un peu de Louis dans l’allure désinvolte de son frère, un peu de Louis dans ce petit quelque chose de solaire que dégage sa sœur.

Mais il cherche Louis tout entier. Il le trouve aux côtés d’un homme sans visage, dont le bras entoure sa taille. Louis est vêtu d’un costard noir bien taillé, et il discute avec deux femmes d’un certain âge. Il imagine qu’ils ont officialisé, qu’il a vraisemblablement décidé d’aller de l’avant et de laisser derrière lui toutes ses insécurités. Harry ne l'approche pas.

Il se tient aux côtés de Gemma durant toute la cérémonie. Charlotte est belle, dans sa robe. Elle pleure, à l’autel, en réalisant que sa mère n’est pas là pour la voir lors du plus beau jour de sa vie. La fête est grandiose, pourtant. Cela se poursuit dans la soirée : les petites lumières scintillent à l’extérieur, ça trinque, ça boit, ça rit, ça danse. Puis il perd Gemma de vue et il finit seul dans un coin, une flûte de Moët et Chandon dans la main. Il s’appuie contre le bord d’une fontaine en marbre rose, les jambes croisées, sensible à tout. C’est là qu’ils se trouvent. Un peu plus loin, Louis l’a repéré. Il se regardent, seulement. Louis lui sourit un peu et lui lève son verre, Harry fait de même. Il croit un instant qu’il lui fera signe de venir le rejoindre, ce sont quelques secondes en suspens, au milieu de la foule et de la musique et des rires. Elles s’achèvent sans qu’il n’entreprenne quoi que ce soit. Louis se retourne, se laisse entraîner par cet homme sans visage, le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

Et alors, comprenant qu’il n’a plus rien à faire ici, Harry quitte le Pavillon Royal. Il sort du bâtiment, s’allume une cigarette et, à travers la pénombre, emprunte la route de la Muette à Neuilly pour sortir du Bois de Boulogne.

Il n’a pas froid, il n’a pas peur, il n’est pas triste, il se sent même libéré, le cœur léger.


End file.
